


Gemini

by makuramotou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Indirect Chuu, Kiyoshi is a persistent sempai, M/M, Slow Build, kiyokise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuramotou/pseuds/makuramotou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since that fateful day that Kise Ryouta met the man who would be his sun, he has yearned to be its orbit.</p><p>The world didn’t stop turning even when Kiyoshi’s smiles came to a halt. Realizing this, that nothing will change if he smiles through it all or not, he chose to do what has been a habit.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>:+:Updated Chapter 11 :+:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gemini

 

Ever since that fateful day that Kise Ryouta met the man who would be his _sun_ , he has yearned to be its orbit.

But the sun doesn’t traverse an orbit. It revolves in its own.

And while the admiration has risen to a level different than worship, Ryouta’s feelings did not reach but got burned by the sun. The events that happened in Teikou didn’t help either, and soon Ryouta himself got scorched—leaving a deep scar concealed by his practiced smiles and celebrity instincts.

 

 

Kiyoshi Teppei has always been the jolly one. He’s not one to be mad, disappointed or what. For most of his life he’s been accepting everything with a smile.

Even the event that left him stuck while his teammates _wait_ for him to go back and play basketball with them.

The world didn’t stop turning even when Kiyoshi’s smiles came to a halt. Realizing this, that nothing will change if he smiles through it all or not, he chose to do what has been a habit.

 

 

It happens one summer afternoon when Kagami sent a group mail asking his teammates to play ball at a nearby court. Hyuuga said that those who weren’t done with summer schoolwork will not be allowed unless they’re finished and so the ones who said that they’re going were captain himself, Kuroko, Kagami (because it was him who invited to play), and Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi went ahead early to the court where they agreed to meet, as he decided that walking would be good exercise. He slows his pace down as he reaches the gates to the court and sees the back of a familiar built with blonde hair.

_Kise Ryouta?_

The blonde is dribbling a ball; alone in the expanse of a whole court, playing shadow basketball—or just dribbling the ball for the sake of doing something—Kiyoshi thinks. When he catches a glimpse of the blonde’s face, he confirms that it is indeed Kise, but the forlorn expression on the model’s face was very un-Kise. Seeing this piqued Kiyoshi’s curiosity, and his sempai-instincts. Doing a fist and taking a breath for confidence, he steps in Kise’s vision.

 

“Hello, Kise-kun!”

The sudden presence of another person makes Kise freeze—eyes wide and discomfort visible but only for a fraction of a second. His practiced social abilities took over him in an instant.

“Kurokocchi’s sempai! Good afternoon!”

 _He’s smiling now._ Kiyoshi thinks

“Were you waiting for someone?”

“N-nn. I asked Aominecchi to play 1-on-1, but he said he’s got something urgent to do. I really feel like playing, though. Do you want to play, uhmm...”

Of course he knew who Kiyoshi is. But then, what would he call someone he has not been properly introduced with?

“Ah. Sorry. I know we’re not properly introduced yet! I know you know, but I’m Kiyoshi Teppei.” He extends a hand to the kohai, to which the younger one takes.

“Hai! I know you already know, but I’m Kise Ryouta. Nice to meet you, Kiyoshi-san!” and there shows the million Yen smile.

“Hah. Of course; aside from the courts I see you almost everywhere. Your smile literally lights up the whole of Tokyo.”

“That’s the LED billboards, Kiyoshi-san! But thanks for the compliment!”

_Was I complimenting him?_

Before Kiyoshi could say another word, Kise passes him the basketball.

“One-on-one!” the blonde happily declares.

 

 

Half an hour later, Kuroko and the others arrive. Seeing the light blue hair from afar, Kise pauses from their one on one and waves his arms while greeting them.

“Kurokocchi!!! Your sempai is already here!!! Hello Kagamicchi! Seirin’s Captain!!—“

Kise stops his wave and went suddenly silent; Kiyoshi looks at Kise and then to where the golden eyes are looking at.

“...Aominecchi...”

 

“Hello, Kise-kun, Kiyoshi-sempai.”

“Woah, sempai, you’re early! Can’t wait to play ball? And Kise, you’re here, too!”

“Y-yeah.” Kise sheepishly answers. “Aominecchi, you said you had something urgent to do?”

“I had, I bumped with Tetsu and the idiot right after and they invited me to play.”

“You could’ve told me you’re gonna be free after your urgent matters!” the blonde, though acting like the pouty Kise they always see, had a pint of hurt in his tone—at least in Kiyoshi’s ears.

“Well, it went quick and hell I don’t know. Why do I have to tell you things, Kise, are you my mom?”

“A-Aominecchi, you meanie!” while the others laugh it off, Aomine is attacked with light pounds from his ‘mom’.

“Aomine, Kise. We came here to play basketball, not to watch you play a comedy duo.” Hyuuga comments

“Alright, alright,” Aomine catches both of Kise’s wrists, “we’re gonna play now, decide who you’re gonna team up with.”

“Losing team treats the winners to Maji’s!” Kagami says.

 

 

The 3K team lost and treated Hyuuga, Aomine and Kuroko to some burgers and drinks at Maji’s. Kagami’s dunks were not sufficient against Hyuuga’s three-pointers at some point. They re-lived the game and the talk treaded to other topics like rubber shoes and other sports.

“Oh, hey. It’s getting late. You kiddos must go home and finish your summer homework, Kagami I know you’re not done with yours!” Hyuuga takes the lead and rises from his seat. The others follow.

“Kagamicchi! It’s never good to cram!”

“You’re one to talk, Kise-kun.”

“Back at you, Kise!” Kagami bumps his elbow to Kise’s side

“Heh. Vacation is not vacation if you do not enjoy your time, right, Tetsu?”

“Hmph! I’m different, Kurokocchi! My modelling job takes my time even during summer break! I don’t even have time to go to festivals...”

“Won’t it be troublesome if you’re seen by your fans in such a crowded event?” Hyuuga asks

“You’re very perceptive, Hyuuga-san! That’s one of the reasons why I rarely have the chance to. The only times I can go are when I have Kasamatsu-sempai or Murasakibaracchi and Akashicchi by my side.”

“Heh? Really?” Kagami says, actually asking Kuroko for affirmation

“Because his fans get intimidated by the impression they give off. At least that’s the reason I know of for Murasakibara-kun and Akashi-kun.” Kuroko comments

“True! And as for Kasamatsu-sempai, he can deal with the fans like how my manager would! I feel assured whenever I’m with sempai—“

The four first years stop walking when they notice Hyuuga and Kiyoshi stalling some steps behind.

“Is anything wrong?” Kuroko asks

“No, just” Kiyoshi cuts in before Hyuuga could say anything, “our captain got flustered when he received a message from Riko! He literally froze!”

“O-oi! What are you—“ Hyuuga retorts

“Oh, look, it’s the crossing already! My house is to the right, how ‘bout you guys?” Kiyoshi halts Hyuuga’s words

“Same, I’m heading right. And you?” Kise asks Kuroko and the others; still glowing and bouncing as if playing didn’t exhaust him

“The other way. Well, it was good beating you, Kagami. See ya, Tetsu.” Aomine says and trails off.

Kise’s eyes followed him, but snaps back to the others when Kagami says something, but the words drown in thought.

Hyuuga walks up to the remaining first years, with Kiyoshi in tow.

“Well, I have to go to Riko’s to discuss new training exercises and regimen her dad proposed. The old man’s gonna be mad if I don’t get there in a jiffy, so,” the captain directs his look to the blonde, “Kise, since you’re going the same direction, I leave Kiyoshi to you.”

Kise’s eyes widen at the sudden orders but replies “H-hai!” and Hyuuga takes his leave. Kuroko and Kagami give their goodbyes and walk further towards the direction of their own homes.

 

The dark of the young evening and the breeze, a couple of cars pass through the crossing before Kiyoshi and Kise look at each other with looks that say ‘what now?’.

“You’ve been silent the whole afternoon, sem—Kiyoshi-san. Are you okay?” Kise’s face suddenly becomes one that shows concern. He remembers the time Kurokocchi mentioned his sempai’s injury on the knee.

Kiyoshi is surprised that a kohai from another school, whom he played against just a few times, is showing him concern. It’s true that his knee started to hurt a bit, but his reason for being silent is an unexplainable ‘view from a third person’ thing.

 

“Kise-kun,”

“Hn?”

The brunette’s serious demeanor makes Kise wonder if he’s done something wrong—or if he shouldn’t have said that he noticed Kiyoshi’s silence. Kise can only look at the asphalt his rubber shoes are under. _Was that weird coming from me...? I’m feeling like I’m less than a kohai afterall..._

“Would you want to come over?” Kiyoshi’s serious face smoothes out into a smile

“Hai?”

“Let’s have tea. My house. C’mon!” and he grabs the younger one’s hand and walks briskly towards his house, not even listening to what the other was protesting.

 

 

 

“Tadaima!” Kiyoshi hollers happily as he takes off his shoes by the entrance of his abode.

Kise looks around the house and feels a warm sensation creep to his ears when he notices that Kiyoshi is looking at him, waiting for him to take his shoes off, too.

“Welcome to our home, Kise-kun!” the sempai says with smiling eyes that match his stretched lips.

An old lady comes to vision and greets Kiyoshi “Okaeri, Tecchan. Oh, we have a guest! Hello.”

“I-I’m Kise Ryouta! O-ojamashimasu! Err--Konbanwa!” Kise’s train of thought is in a wreck; his nervousness match those times when he went to his first modelling job. “I mean, hajimemashite, I’m Kise Ryouta. Sorry for intruding.” He felt the need for a second try, which amuses Kiyoshi’s grandma.

“No need to be so formal, but you’re welcome here, Kise-kun. I’m Kiyoshi Touko, Tecchan’s grandmother. Thanks for being friends with my grandson.” And she bows slightly.

_Touko-san, I’m sorry, I barely know ‘Tecchan’!_

“You’re being too formal, too, obaa-san.” Kiyoshi chuckles, “Where’s ojii-san?”

“He’s taking a nap. He’s been writing since the morning! Oh, don’t let me hold you two, go on. I’m preparing tea, would you want some? And feel at home, Kise-kun!”

“T-thank you.” And the younger one pulls off his shoes, places them near Kiyoshi’s, and follows behind the sempai.

“We’ll be in my room, obaa-san”

“Gotcha!”

 

 

 

 _This is all too sudden! I’m in Kurokocchi’s sempai’s house—in his_ room _at that!_

Kiyoshi’s room is pretty decent for a high-schooler. It’s better than Moriyama-sempai’s, in Kise’s memory. The owner of the room offers Kise a pillow to sit on while he sits flat on the tatami.

“Whew...that game was something. Like in a real match! Hyuuga’s three-pointers and the Aomine-Kuroko duo...”

The audible whirring of the electric fan signifies Kise’s silence.

Kiyoshi lets the sound of the electric fan and the weak noises from outside the room permeate the stillness of the moment.

“Sempai, I mean, Kiyoshi-san,”

“Yeah?”

_Why did you bring me here out of the blue?_

“ _Tecchan_. “ Kise giggles, “it’s a cute nickname.”

Kiyoshi knows that there’s a lack of things to talk about, but starting with this is not bad, he thinks.

“Only obaa-chan and ojii-chan call me that. I like it when they call me ‘Tecchan’.”

The brunette doesn’t look at Kise, but at his knee. He massages it a bit, hoping that the other will not notice or ask.

“D-does it hurt? Were you hurting during the game, too? You should’ve said something!” Kise leans closer to Kiyoshi’s knee, looking as if he’s a doctor and the sempai the patient. He places a palm on the other’s knee and tries to caress it to alleviate the pain.

“I’m gonna ask for a compre—“

“No, Kise-kun!”

Kiyoshi grabs the kohai’s wrist, looks at the surprised pair of golden eyes;

“There’s no need. Just stay.” He says firmly.

The younger male sat beside the older; legs folded, fists atop his knees as he stare in guilt at the tatami.

“Don’t worry, I’m okay.” Kiyoshi assures with a gentle pat on Kise’s head.

 

“You’re pretty impulsive for your appearance, sem—Kiyoshi-san.” The blonde pouts, still staring at the floor

“You can call me sempai if it’s easier for you.”

“I don’t want to be...rude.” Kise’s head lifts instantly, as if making a sound argument

“Eh? I think that won’t be rude. It’s fine by me.”

“O...okay...” Kise turns his look back to the tatami floor

“I wonder when I’ll get to acquire the ‘cchi’, though.”

“Hai?”

“I remember you said you only add ‘cchi’ to the people you respect. You call me ‘Kiyoshi-san’, so what am I?”

“Y-you’re a sempai! I can’t even call Kasamatsu-sempai with the ‘cchi’ because he’d kill me! And—respect for a sempai is different!”

Kiyoshi just stares at Kise in silence. Their eyes drill onto the other. It is Kise who breaks the contact.

“Anyway, you invited me for tea...do you have something to ask me?” he finally asks

The brunette inhales big before he says his matter of concern

“I can’t help but notice how...”

 “Tecchan, Kise-kun, here’s the tea.” Obaa-san suddenly called out to them, and Kise opens the sliding door to receive the tea and snacks she prepared. They thank her and she leaves them with a knowing smile directed to Tecchan.

 

Kise anticipates the next words, but Kiyoshi opted to drink the tea before it gets cold. The kohai decides the same and notes to mind that tea prepared by a grandma is the best.

“This is nice...” he says while thoughtfully smiling and looking at his cup. Meanwhile, Kiyoshi’s eyes tread the knuckles of Kise’s hands around the cup; the softness of his hands barely show that he’s a basketball player.

“You’re really suited to be a model.”

“What’s that?” the comment was so out of the blue, it made tints of roses on Kise’s face

“You make the ordinary cup look exquisite, Kise-kun. No wonder you’re a model. You bring out something out of the common things.” And Kiyoshi takes a sip of his tea, not noticing that his words were making Kise redder.

 “So,” he tries to steer the conversation away from his modelling escapades, “as you were saying earlier, sempai...What was it that you wanted to tell me?” Kise’s tone is a bit cheerful than earlier. The tea has melted the ice, probably.

Kiyoshi contemplates if he really should say that he couldn’t help but notice _how Kise looked at Aomine with sad, yearning eyes._ He knows that from a roundabout view, he isn’t entitled to a comment. He barely knew the two, but he can’t let go of the sad picture of Kise in his mind.

 

This smiling Kise right now, he didn’t want this smile to disappear.


	2. That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise's experience at Kiyoshi's place was memorable for reasons not necessarily wholesome....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter, despite being lengthy at parts...^^;
> 
> I tried to convey the scenes as close to how I see it. ^^;
> 
> kudos and comments are welcome.   
> oh, and Happy holidays! xD

Kiyoshi invited Kise to his home, more like dragged him there. He himself cannot explain why he suddenly thought of talking to the ace of a rival team, especially about something he didn't have a right to talk about.

But here they are...Kise beside him, eagerly waiting for his words.

"I can't help but notice how you..." Kiyoshi scratches his nape, "You seem bothered...by something,"

The sempai tried to construct his thoughts in such a way that won't creep his new 'friend'.

"...if something's bothering you that you can't tell even to Kuroko, maybe I can help."  
his brown eyes look directly at Kise's golden eyes, sending the sincerity in his words clearly.

This concern is new, and quite sudden, Kise thought. 

"W-what are you talking about? I'm totally okay." the blonde says, quite sheepishly. He tried with his all to bury down unpleasant personal problems; how could he open up to someone he just got acquainted to?

Kiyoshi just stares at Kise; the younger one not giving up to the staring battle, but to the pressure the brunette gives him.

"It's none of your concern." the blonde says, straightfaced. His fists curling tight atop his lap.  
"Excuse me, I have more things to do," Kiyoshi's eyes follow the beautiful figure as it hurriedly tries to unfold his legs, hitting the small table upon where their tea and snacks lay.   
"I have overstayed my welc--AH!", as he tried to get up, Kise knocked down the teapot and its contents spilled over his lap. The tea staining his pants, the steam curling in the air.  
"Kise-kun! Oh, god--" Kiyoshi rises up to help the scalded kohai, pulling him by the elbow while his other hand hurrily slides the door open. He escorts Kise to the bathroom.

"Aghh...!" Kise hisses in pain; he hadn't experienced getting burned since he started modelling, deeming it intolerable.  
"Take it off," Kiyoshi orders Kise  
"W-What?!" it takes a split second until Kise understands, "My pants?! No!"  
Kiyoshi turns the water of the shower on, in his panic, he directs the showerhead to Kise's thighs where the tea spilled.  
"Aaah!!!" of course this surprises Kise, but the sudden cold water started to ease the burning sensation.

Kiyoshi's free hand grabs Kise by his wrist to keep him from pushing help off. 

"Sempai, enough, I'm soaking wet!"   
"Huh?"   
It wasn't until Kise shouted sense into Kiyoshi that he decided to turn the water off. Seeing the mess he did, Kiyoshi's ears grew red and he started to laugh.  
"It's not funny!" the model looks at himself, even his shirt got drenched.  
"I'm so, so sorry, Kise-kun!" Kiyoshi manages to smile even at such situations. "I thought your legs might get unwanted burn marks--and you were so slow not wanting to take off your pants so I had to--"  
"Tecchan, is everything alright?" both boys hear obaa-chan's voice from some other room.   
"Yes, obaa-san! No need to worry!" Kiyoshi hollers back toward where the voice came from. Then he looks at the poor kohai who looks confused on what to do with himself.

"Tch. What am I even doing here?" Kise blurts his thoughts out loud with a tone of mixed anger, confusion and disappointment. He lets out an exasperated sigh and Kiyoshi takes it as a blow. Has he made the wrong decision? 

"Sorry, Kise-kun...I'll bring you a towel and some clothes. Let me wash those for you." the sempai says while pointing to Kise's wet shirt and pants.  
"Take this as a prelude to a bath." he adds before he heads toward the door of the bathroom  
"You really don't stop, do you?"  
"Hm?"  
Kiyoshi tries to inquire further but Kise's already buried his flushed face into his palms out of frustration. The sempai's guilt crawls within him but tries to keep calm and steer things to a better path.

He took Kise, because he wanted to.

In his small trip to fetch clothes from his drawer, the thoughts that stirred Kiyoshi's mind seemed to extend to the ends of the earth while involving a blonde model in between. The spilled tea and fallen teapot needs tending to, he notes. And suddenly he starts to notice how there are a few dusts on his mini-bookshelf, that there are a few books scattered all over the room and that his room looked too unpleasant to be graced by one Kise Ryouta.   
Feeling suddenly conscious about everything, Kiyoshi shakes away the thoughts and thinks 'he's a guy, too; hopefully he didn't mind'. Finally he picks a clean towel, a plain white shirt (so as not to offend Kise's fashion taste), and a loose black jogging pants. It takes Kiyoshi all the time on earth to decide if he should bring fresh undies, too, but finally decides to bring one just in case that Kise needs it.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Kise gingerly closed the door moments after Kiyoshi left. He eyes the room before deciding what to do.  
The bathroom is too small for Kise's comfort, but at least the shower curtain gave him assurance of privacy. 

"Kurokocchi's sempai...what a dummy!" he even mutters, unable to keep it to himself.  
He's known idiots before...Aomine for one, Kagami second and some from his work who doesn't seem like they know what they're doing. All kinds of dummies for unique kinds of reasons, but for Kise this one is a type he's not seen yet.

He starts to undress his shirt and holds it out for him to see the non-existent stains before placing it to the edge of the wooden bathtub. 

What does that sempai got to do with a Kaijou player-slash-model's life matters anyway? If it's pity, Kise would rather not take it because he thinks there's nothing to pity about--considering that this sempai knew too little about him and about his worries. What right did this Kiyoshi Teppei have?

The model started to unzip his pants and carefully pulled the cloth off. He notices the small reddish-brownish patches on his tighs. He pokes on the burns and lightly touches them. Thoughts of googling ways to remove burns and thinking of excuses to tell his manager flooded Kise's mind, made him unable to hear Kiyoshi's approaching footsteps and the rattling of the sliding door.

"Kise-kun, here're some--"  
"Wha-!?" surprised with the sudden presence of another, Kise's head turned up to look at Kiyoshi, who in turn didn't seem much fazed.

Realizing they're both guys, he tries to not mind even when he's just wearing underwear--but the heat in his neck is starting to shoot up to his face.

"J-just--"  
"I'll leave it here," neatly folded clothes and towel are placed atop a relatively dry sink, "...and, uhm, the lock--"  
"I--I get it, sempai! Give me my privacy!" Kise pushes Kiyoshi outside the bathroom, to which the sempai complies without a fight. He has more to say so he just shouts it from behind the closed door.  
"It wasn't locked! Sorry!"

Really now...Kise should've been used to changing clothes in front of other people--why get ashamed in front of that sempai now?

'I must get out of this house quick...that Kiyoshi Teppei is driving me to the edge!'   
with that, he steps to the shower.

 

Alone in the hallway, Kiyoshi stops walking and starts to double-slap himself on the face.  
What was he thinking? Kise's got a beautiful face and creamy fair skin because he's a model--and models are supposed to be feastful for the eyes.   
Before he remembers everything he saw back in the bathroom, his grandma calls him to help set up the table. She says that it is rare for Tecchan to invite friends aside from Izuki and Hyuuga, so she wants to overdo it a little. Kiyoshi doesn't argue with the idea, thinking that he wants to replace the bad shots with a good one, care of his obaa-chan.

 

Kise reaches for the towel and starts to dry himself. He wraps the cloth to his lower body and tries to think of a way how to get his bag to get his own clothes.   
'That sempai is really funny...Did he really think I will wear his pair?'   
He leans his ear to the door, trying to figure if Kiyoshi or a soul is there to ask 'please get my bag, thank you.' He tried calling 'Sempai' a few times, but to no avail.

After almost five minutes of hearing nothing but a distant noise from a TV show, Kise prays to almighty as he finally decides to wear the clothes Kiyoshi brought for him to wear. Not needing it to cover his body anymore, he wraps the towel to a turban to keep his hair from possible frizzing.

He looks at his reflection at the tiny mirror before heading out. The plan is to get his bag asap, change clothes asap, and leave ASAP.

The plan fails as he finds himself lost in the middle of the dark hallway (not really dark, but the unfamiliar place and the wooden interior gave him the impression). Of course he can try opening every room until he finds which is Kiyoshi's, but he didn't want to be an impolite guest. 

He walks discreetly as he tried peeking at thin openings between the sliding doors. As it is, Kise feels like he's in a thriller movie with a mission very unlikely for a plot--but a grip on his upper arm gave it all away.  
"AAAGH!!" Kise flails his arms to break free from the grasp  
"Kise-kun, calm down, it's me!"   
"Whu-what? Sempai?!" he calms down and sees that 'innocent look' on Kiyoshi's face...  
'That face again!' he thought  
"Ahh, Kise-chan, come here! Dinner is ready." Obaa-chan suddenly sprung from one of the rooms and Kise realized that it wasn't really that dark as he thought, but still he was surprised with Kiyoshi....again.

He hated how he can't say 'No' to ladies, and to grandmas at that.

"Dinner? But we already ate at Maji's," the kohai says not really to his sempai but to Obaa-chan. Nevertheless, Kiyoshi answers,  
"That was a good three hours ago, come! Let's eat! We have onion gratin--"  
"Oh, if you insist~"

At the dinner table, Kise learned more about Tecchan and the old couple. Halfway the talks he even forgot how he felt uncomfortable in Kiyoshi clothes (even when he had to pull the loose neckline at times; the shirt is a couple of sizes larger than his).

 

"...So, are your burns okay?"  
Kiyoshi asks the model as he sets down the futon.  
Kise reluctantly gaves him a reply,   
"Y-yeah...Nothing serious."  
he kicks himself mentally for getting too at-home in the Kiyoshi residence. He notices that Kiyoshi is setting down another futon aside from the one he laid earlier.  
"There...I hope you can sleep on something aside from your own bed, Kise-kun."  
"What do you mean--? I'm not staying overnight, sempai."  
"Hm? Aren't you? But it's already past 11."  
"Haah? No way!" Kise checks his phone and it is 11:47 to be exact. "This can't be! How come it's this late?"   
"Hmm...You took an hour or so in the bathroom, you know?" Kiyoshi answers, looking up as if trying to remember things that happened that evening  
"But--but--!! We just ate dinner!"  
"...and you talked quite a lot with Obaa-chan and Ojii-chan." the brunette is getting amused with their recollection; he did appreciate the fact that his grandma and grandpa loved talking with Kise.

As soon as he realized, Kise calls his sister to give her a heads up that he'll be coming home late. Kiyoshi hears this and interrupts,  
"Kise-kun, it's too late to be walking the streets."  
"uhm, hold on a sec, sis..." Kise covers his phone and faces Kiyoshi, "How do I get to the train station?"  
"You won't make it to the last trip, and it's late."  
"My sister can pick me up from there,"  
"Kise-kun, what part of 'it's dangerous for a pretty model like you to be outside at this hour' don't you understand?" Kiyoshi's thick brows almost met and for the first time in the day Kise saw an aggressive aura from Kiyoshi.  
"Stay here for the night. That's an order from your sempai."

As if Kise's sister heard it all, her laughter cut through the tension. Kise accidentaly hit the loudspeaker button.  
"Ryouta-chan, where are you?"  
"Uhm, at a sempai's place...It's a long story."  
"Hmm...Your sempai is right. Stay there for the night, I'll clear things to mom and dad. You can also take your time tomorrow, but do come home, okay? Good night to you two!"  
A beep, and all Kise could do is to facepalm.  
"Yoshi, your sister gave her 'ok'. So you will stay."

 

The nights in summer are obviously cooler; and with the loose oversized shirt Kise is wearing, he welcomed the warmth of a foreign blanket. It smelled good but he'll never compliment Kiyoshi for it, just as how he liked the smell of the sempai's clothes.

He can hear the whirring of the electric fan and a few passing cars. He really can't sleep especially because he can see the glass door to the veranda that shows the outside--the neighboring house's roof and the cobalt blue midnight sky. If Kise knew better, he'd say there were constellations in the sky. He tries to remember the formations and their names, but fails.  
Kise darts his vision towards his side as Kiyoshi shifts a bit; in his new position, his breathing became steady muffles against the sheets.  
With company in the room, the quiet sounds lull Kise to sleep.


	3. Straw hats and Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the fics I bookmarked are yet to be updated so here I go and update mine XD as if some readers are waiting lol but I really reaaally wanna write about this two... <3
> 
> so here goes chapter 3 <3

 

 

 

_It feels so cool yet comfortable..._

_Everything seems so white; and this scent...it’s so nice..._

_Aaah...This is heaven...I think I don’t ever wanna go to practice and work..._

“Hnn...”

Kise cuddles in his blanket as his body clock starts to recognize the actual time. Realizing that it must be five something in the morning, he reaches out his right arm to his left side—where supposedly his phone should be atop his table—but his arm bumps on something not totally soft but lean .

Puzzled, the memories of the day before rushed in his mind and was immediately reminded of what or _who_ could he have touched—it’s that crazy sempai!

In fear of waking the sempai, Kise pulled the blanket off his face and peeks at any signs of a waking Kiyoshi. He darts his eyes by Kiyoshi’s feet and by his arms-- no huge movements. He looks then at Kiyoshi’s face.

 _He has this serious look when he sleeps..._ Kise notes. The thick brows are slightly scrunched, and Kiyoshi’s breathing is slightly audible.

 _What am I doing? This is so embarrassing!_  The blonde takes refuge in the blanket and tries to forget the thoughts at the back of his mind. He actually thought that Kiyoshi’s sleeping face is borderline cute and handsome.  The thoughts just annoy him even more.

 

Five in the morning and Kise is awake. Given the choice, he’d like to take a quick shower, arrange his things and bid the place farewell, but he didn’t want to be an impolite guest as to leave without notice. Kiyoshi’s grandparents were good hosts, and the sempai himself wasn’t so bad (just that he drove Kise crazy because of what happened the day before).  After a mind-debate, he decided he’d wait for Kiyoshi to wake up before he takes his leave, and so he sleeps in again (and he really won’t admit that he likes the cool feeling of the blanket and its nice scent).

 

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kiyoshi’s phone rings at six fifteen in the morning. Though he was reluctant to answer the early call, it was unlike him not to answer so he sits up and search for his phone. He tries to locate the phone by its sound while he scratches his sleepy eyes. He notices the blonde tuft beside him and a few blinks reveal a Kise Ryouta clumped in the blanket like a child. Kiyoshi smiles at the model and moves to find his phone.

He checks who the caller is—it’s Riko.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-

Everyone in the Kise household is an early riser, them having busy schedules and work to do. So who on the house could be listening to the radio at this time of day?—Kise thought. He hears a song far from his sisters’ tastes, and his mom and dad rarely listen to songs.

His eyes refuse to open but his body is being uncomfortable as its body clock has been ruined by this late awakening. It’s already 8am.

When he notices the unfamiliar ceiling, and the blanket that was too foreign to be part of his bedroom, Kise springs up to finally realize that he is not in his own bedroom and he kind of felt stupid to have forgotten when he even woke up with a plan just a few hours ago.

He looks around the room to find that he’s alone. Feeling sort of sorry for having slept long, he maps out a plan to first take care of the futon, pillows and the blanket he used, then to go out there and say his thanks and goodbye to the Kiyoshis.

Step one and he’s already troubled. Kise Ryouta almost never slept on futons so doesn’t know what to do with the futon and the others, so he used his memory from when Kiyoshi put out the futon, and copying skills to somehow make the bedding look fixed. Feeling quite satisfied and unsatisfied with his work, he thinks it’s okay because he’ll never be staying in the house again ever. Any badmouthing of his housekeeping skills can go down the drain.

After rummaging his bag for a change of clothes, Kise hurriedly folded the used clothes and set things in his bag. He decided that he’ll just return the sempai’s clothes someday, after a good cleaning. He then remembers that Kiyoshi took his drenched clothes and notes to himself to ask the sempai later.

A final zip and off Kise goes to greet the Kiyoshis ‘good morning’.

 

 

“Ah, but he left early! Tecchan said they have a new practice schedule starting today.”  Obaa-chan says as she places a plate with bacon and eggs for Kise’s breakfast.

“I...I see...Thanks, Obaa-san. Itadakimasu!” the young blonde tried to keep his jolly tone, but there was a slight disappointment that Kiyoshi hadn’t waited for him to wake up before leaving. Kise thought it was unfair, but there was no helping it. Once again, his mapped out plan was shredded.

Having a radio on in the morning is sort of new for Kise, and the songs were pleasant, too.

“So you listen to the radio, Obaa-chan. It’s kind of rare.”

“Well, Tecchan is out most of the time so the little guy keeps me company.” She looks at the small radio placed atop their ref.

“...but it’s not like you’re really alone, right? There’s Ojii-chan, right?”

Obaa-chan giggles and replies “Well, yes. But he’s not really talkative. I’m even striking more words with you right now than our daily exchange of words, Kise-chan!” and she giggles again.

“She just enjoys too much of your company, young man. Don’t be fooled.” Ojii-chan cuts in; he’s just beside Obaa-chan, reading the newspaper in silence.

“Hah. That’s very cute, Ojii-chan! Obaa-chan, maybe Ojii-chan is just too shy~”

“We’ve been together for too long, what is there to be shy about?”

“Just finish your breakfast, young man. And eat more, you’re too skinny. You’re a growing young man, not some teenage model.”

“Oh, Ojii-chan, I _am_ a model!”

Obaa-chan and Kise can’t help but laugh and eventually Ojii-chan joined in as well. The sudden familiarity and warmth...Kise knows he’s just a very communicative person but this reciprocity is filled with warmth.

 

 

 

 

“Well, I think it’s time for me to leave...”

“Couldn’t you stay until Tecchan’s here so he can walk you to the station?”

“...It’s fine, Obaa-chan. I think he won’t be back until afternoon...Thanks for letting me stay.”

“Wait, young man...” Ojii-chan leaves to get something from his room. He comes back holding a straw hat.

“You models have to keep yer skin from the sun. Here, take this.” And he plops the hat to Kise’s head and ties its strings by the young man’s chin to keep it from falling.

“A-are you sure, Ojii-chan?” Kise was surprised by the gift

“Of course I am. I bought that hat back when we had our 21st anniversary at some beach resort...I gave it to Tecchan, but he has no use for it now that he’s busy playing basketball...He used to catch bugs with some kids from the neighbourhood until...”

There was a slight change of mood in Ojii-chan’s words which Kise quickly caught on. There must be something that happened, he thinks.

“D-Don’t worry, Ojii-chan! I’ll always treasure this hat! Now I don’t have to worry about getting my face burned! Thank you very much!”

“No.Thank _you_ , Kise-chan.” Obaa-chan says as she holds both of Kise’s hands, “It was great having you here...We hope you can visit us often, though.” Her smile clearly states the anticipation of future visits, which Kise refused the idea of some hours ago.

“...Hai ssu...” Kise promises with a smile.

 

 

 

 

It was somewhat strange for Kise to be wearing a straw hat on a normal day. Thank goodness the hat matches his white shirt and blue jeans; he looks like a tourist lost in the streets.

“No, really, where am I? How the hell do I get to the station?!” he states to himself

He calls Kuroko, but as usual the shadow refuses to answer Kise’s calls. Kise tries calling Kagami, but gave up after the third try.

_They must still be practicing..._

He can always call his sister, he thought. But at the same time, his phone expresses its depleted battery.

“No way! No!!” the blonde runs to find a nearby konbini to charge his dead phone.

 

Huffing slightly, Kise enters the konbini and quickly skim the area for the charging station. Nevermind messages from the agency, he needs to get back home. As he passed by the store clerk, he wondered why he didn’t simply ask someone for directions to the train station.

He went back to the aisle where he spotted a clerk and is about to speak when someone grabbed his arm from behind. A mini snap in his mind feared for a kidnapping scenario, only to find that the person who grabbed him was

“K-Kiyoshi-san?!”

_H-he’s alone...? Isn’t he supposed to be at practice?_

They just stared at each other as the taller man pulled him away from the clerk’s direction.

“Hey,” Kiyoshi finally says. He leans in close to Kise’s ear, making Kise’s eyes grow wider

“...you’re gonna have a hard time getting out of here if they knew who you are.” Kiyoshi whispers to Kise

_Why hadn’t I realized that?!_

“—but...” he tried to reason

“Let me help you with your troubles, then, _kouhai_.”

The offer was more tempting to accept than to decline; and so they take their seats farthest from other humans in the konbini.

 

“Wait here, I’ll get some drinks. What do you want?”

“Pocari, no, I mean, anything...Yeah, anything will be fine.” Kise felt a bit too at ease, forgetting that he is not supposed to actually ask anything but directions, but he did feel kind of thirsty after walking in circles under the summer sun.

“...You’re trying too hard,” Kiyoshi smiles at an unnerved Kise

_Trying too hard at what?_

“Wait, wait! On second thought...just...just tell me how to get to the station from here, please.” The blonde pulled on Kiyoshi’s sleeve; the situation kind of attracted a few people’s attention.

Trying to avoid a commotion, Kiyoshi obliges and escorts Kise out of the konbini—not without a hand grasped at the model’s arm, like a bodyguard or some sort, Kise thought.

 

The train station wasn’t actually far from the konbini and Kise thought that he should’ve just desperately searched for it—that way, it could’ve saved him the trouble of bumping into Kiyoshi Teppei.

“Here we are!” Kiyoshi looked back at Kise

“T-thanks.” Despite the annoyance, Kise still had it in him to be grateful to the sempai

The model is about to continue towards the escalator when Kiyoshi let out a loud “OH!”, and so he looked back to see if the big guy is alright.

“What’s wrong?!” Kise said

“That straw hat! I also have the same one as that!”

Kise wanted to laugh...boisterously at that... _How could he notice just now? It’s that very same hat!_

“Then wear yours the next time, Kiyoshi-san,” he teased, “bye!”

 _What ‘next time’?_ Kise thought. Though he didn’t want to feel bad about his promise to Obaa-chan and Ojii-chan, he really didn’t want anything to do with Tecchan.

 

 

 

 


	4. He is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoshi is getting to know him...not the basketball ace, not the famous model...just Kise Ryouta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter ahead!
> 
> <3 I hope you enjoy this as much as I do while writing it.

 

 

“Say, Izuki...”

“Yeah?”

Kiyoshi’s thoughts drift for the nth time since he picked up the Zunon magazine at the Izuki household’s coffee table. It was Izuki’s sister’s, apparently...

“...what do you think about...” He shows the centrefold to Izuki “...Kise Ryouta?”

Izuki raises a brow at the question, but nonetheless answers

“Basketball wise, he’s a formidable foe. He’s _foe-erful_. “

Kiyoshi smiles and doesn’t comment on the pun, “hmmm...outside court?”

“Mmm...He’s a model?”

“That’s a given, Izuki.”

“There must be a lot of guys and girls around him all the time. I kinda see him as that type...”

“...So he’s friendly?”

“Mmmmnot exactly. I’m not sure.”

“Hmmm.” Kiyoshi nods.

Izuki was too busy adding his new pun in his notebook to notice the daze Kiyoshi is in as he stared at the Kise in the magazine.

_This..._

_...is so not him!_

He only got to know the _casual_ Kise Ryouta some days ago. In the short time that they were together, Kiyoshi had some realizations about _Kise Ryouta._

_I think he’s friendly, but only to the people that interest him._

_He’s an awkward kohai...at least when he’s talking to me. Is it him or is it me?_

_My Obaa-chan likes him, so maybe he’s not a bad kid..._

And though he’s not 100% sure, Kiyoshi thinks that Kise has _something_ on Aomine Daiki.

 

“Actually, Izuki, I...”

 

 

 

 

 

_*-*-*-*-*_

_Two days ago..._

Kiyoshi went straight to home after he walked the blonde model to the train station. He wanted to find the straw hat he mentioned he had; he also thought that wearing one during summer would be fun.

He greeted his grandparents and went straight to their storage room where the not frequently used and old things were stored. No matter where he looked, he could not find the hat so he kind of gave up but then he remembered that it was something special for his Ojii-chan...He felt guilty and at the same time fuelled to find the said item.

The brunette tried to find it in his room, and so to his room he went. When he turned the lights on, he found a clump in the middle of his room--composed of a white blanket, a pillow, and a messily folded futon. The thought of Kise unable to do housekeeping chores amused him as he rearranged and stored the beddings. He also got a bit discouraged because he wasn’t able to make Kise open up to him especially when the kohai seemed troubled. Kiyoshi’s thoughts were paused when he saw a foreign pouch on the floor.

He eyed the exterior of the pouch, tilting his head as he tried to figure out the what, how and _who_.

_I don’t want to be prying, but I think I need to open this bag if I want to know the owner, right?_

Cylinders of make-up. A card case. Kiyoshi has an obvious hunch but he wanted to be sure, so he opened the card case to confirm if it was Kise’s.

What he found in the card case surprised him; aside from Kise’s important ID’s, there were three photos: a picture of the Generation of Miracles during their Teiko days, a picture that seemed to be the Kise family, and the third photo is a solo picture of Aomine Daiki—which seemed to be a stolen shot of the ace sleeping.

_They all seem precious pictures...but Aomine’s is a solo..._

 

“He must be looking for this now...”

In the stillness of his room, thoughts mixed in Kiyoshi’s mind.

 

The gears in his head started to move as he thought of how the kohai could be so worried about losing the said pouch. Step one: call Kise—but as he has no email or number of the model, he tried calling the model’s friend.

“...Hello, Kiyoshi-sempai.”

“Hello, Kuroko. Can I have Kise-kun’s number?”

“...”

“I...I have something to return to him, some important things, so...”

“I understand. I’ll send his number to you.”

“Thanks!”

“You’re welcome, sempai.”

As soon as Kiyoshi got the number, he tried calling Kise several times.

_Maybe he’s not the type to answer an unknown number..._

An idea got into Kiyoshi and suddenly the stillness has changed to excitement; he decided he should find the straw hat soon.

 

 

 

Kise was feeling lightheaded and slightly feverish; cold sweat and an irritating feeling were crawling in his nape. His manager lectured him nonstop because he lost such an important thing as his card case. Nevermind the make-up, his mind was troubled by the photos inside the pouch. If someone were to find it, he can only pray that that person has a heart of gold and return it to him...

A call from an unknown number made his worries worse; he was thinking if he should let the manager know, or if he should ask Kasamatsu-sempai first. He decided it was best not to answer, even when the caller had already tried seven times. It freaked Kise out but he tried to keep his wits together, just brace himself for whatever tomorrow will bring.

 

Tomorrow started early for Kise as he got set for a modelling job at 5am. The photographer wanted to get the rising sun and even though it’s summer, daybreaks are cold. Kise felt miserable but tried to look not during the shoot. Over and over thoughts of regret flowed in his mind. _I should’ve not opened my bag while I was in the train...maybe I dropped it and got lost in the sea of people...Maybe it’s a sign that I—_

His phone rung; the same unknown caller as yesterday.

The fear turned to annoyance and he ultimately removed his phone’s battery to give himself peace of mind. He didn’t want to mess up especially during work.

 

Kise went back to his agency’s office at 10am. He has an hour to go before he is needed in another shoot for another endorsement; it wasn’t even half of the day but he was getting depleted.

“Yo, Kise-kun. I got word from Miyabi-san. You need new make-up?” one of the resident stylists from the agency greeted Kise

“Hi, Aino-san. I...I kinda lost my set, so yeah, I need new ones.”

“Sure. C’mon, follow me. You can also try the new ones we got.”

“Uhm, I’ll pass on trying new ones—I have a shoot at 11.”

“Shush, it’ll be fine!”

 

 

“So, uhmm...You want to see who?” asked the lady at the front desk

“Kise Ryouta, ma’am.” Kiyoshi answered happily; one might say he said it with a bounce

The ladies at the front desk looked at each other, like they were trying to ask each other what to do with this male Kise Ryouta fan who seemed to have no care for corporate and professional matters.

“Did you make an appointment with him or with his manager, Mr. Kiyoshi?”

“I have something important for him...Please, it’ll be just a minute.”

“Sir, we do not have the say if you could meet him or not, but we’ll ask his manager for you.”

“Oh... Then, thank you very much.”

The other front desk lady offered Kiyoshi a seat at the couch on the lounge; he happily took his seat as he watched for any signs of a blonde that could be Kise.

“And, oh, uhm, sir,”

“Yeah?”

“Since you’re indoors, you might...want to take your hat off...”

 

 

 

“So there’s no stock for the eyeliner I use...?”

“None. Even your other inquiries, Kise-kun.” Aino-san said as she closed the door to the storage room. She held a tray with other beauty products which Kise recognized but weren’t the same brands he used.

“Seems you do need to try for a new line? You don’t have exclusive contracts for a make-up brand yet so don’t worry!”

_It’s not that..._

“I’m afraid I might have allergic reactions~”

_It’s because I’m..._

“Don’t worry, Kise-kun. They’re all okay, you just have to try!” Aino-san was ready to dab a sponge with concealer on the model’s cheek. Kise struggled to halt her arm until they both froze when a staff entered the room.

“Good morning! A guest for Kise-san!” the staff cut-in and walked sideways to reveal a seemingly lost Kiyoshi.

“Sem—Kiyoshi-san?!” Kise’s eyes widened and his brows arched as if he’s seen something he didn’t want to see, which is close to the reason why he reacted such

“Hey!” Kiyoshi lifted his left hand in affirmation; Kise’s hand in face wanted otherwise.

 

 

Kise sought for fresh air and so they went outdoors, at some fire exit of the building where no one can possibly eavesdrop from six floors below. The blonde wasn’t one to show he’s stressed but, somehow, Kiyoshi showing up has triggered something in him.

He inhaled big, and exhaled slowly. Kiyoshi waited for him to relax—he felt the anxiousness in his kohai afterall.

After a moment of silence, Kiyoshi started talking

“So, uhm...Hi again?”

Kise inhaled big again, and looked up as he exhaled, letting his head fall back a little

“Yes, Kiyoshi-san. What is it?”

_It seems that he calls me ‘Kiyoshi-san’ when he’s not...happy. Or when he has his guard up...?_

“I know you’re busy, but have you eaten? Breakfast, lunch..?”

“Honestly, I...I have a shoot at 11, which is just twenty minutes away.” _You can’t ask me out._

“You’ve eaten or not?” Kiyoshi pressed

“No, I haven’t.” Kise was starting to snap

“Then let’s have a quick meal! I saw a burger stall nearby!”

 _Can’t he get the message?!_  “No, I can’t, Kiyoshi-san.”

 _Maybe he doesn’t eat burgers because he’s on diet?_ “How about salad?”

“N-no.”

“Uhm...Taiyaki will be quick.”

 _He can’t get it!_ “No, and it barely counts as breakfast or lunch. See, sem—Kiyoshi-san, I have to go. I must go. So, what did you need to see me for?”

_Coming all the way here...How did he even know where my agency is?!_

Kiyoshi gave Kise an understanding smile...A smile that could’ve smashed the walls that Kise built to keep Kiyoshi from stepping in his circle.

“Kise-kun, I met with Miyabi-san earlier.”

“Huh?” Kise’s brows arched as he looked at Kiyoshi

“Your 11am appointment is cancelled. She was calling you many times but she can’t get a hold of you. You won’t answer my calls either, though I understand because you didn’t know it was me.”

It flooded to Kise that he took his cellphone’s battery out because of the unknown number calling him again and again. He felt like an idiot to have forgotten that it’s protocol to always have his phone on, and this was because of that anonymous caller who is now revealed to be that idiotic sempai.

 Kise had mixed feelings about the news; with the appointment cancelled, he’s got free time, but here’s Kiyoshi Teppei actually asking him out knowing that he’s free.

“You’re...you’re really...”

“So!” Kiyoshi cuts his words, “Burger, Salad or what?”

 

_I can decline, right?_

“I have...something important for you. So you might not really want to decline this offer. Besides, it’ll be my treat!”

Kiyoshi made sure that Kise won’t reject his invitation, and when he saw the model sigh he knew that it’s a deal.

 

 

Kise wore his straw hat as he went out of the office. Kiyoshi once again noticed how things look great when they’re on Kise—something about the hat also bothered him but he can’t exactly tell what or why.

“It really looks good on you...the hat.” He complimented

Kise found it funny that Kiyoshi couldn’t recognize that it was _his_

“Thank you. Well, you’re wearing one, too. Is that the straw hat you mentioned you have?”

“Uhm,” Kiyoshi knew he couldn’t lie, so he dodged “Does it look good on me?”

“Not as much if you were wearing _this_ hat.” Kise tried to give a hint, so that Kiyoshi would regret a little for not remembering his Ojii-chan’s precious hat.

“...So you’re saying yes, I look good. I got that.” Kiyoshi shrugged, he wasn’t able to get the hint but he caught the praise in what Kise said

“T-that’s not what I mean!” the blonde realized that the idiot sempai took it another way

“Thank you~.” Kiyoshi still said.

 

 

 

“No, not Maji’s, please.” Kise raised both his hands doing an ‘x’ gesture

“Hm? Why not?” Kiyoshi was sure Kise _could_ eat food at Maji’s because they ate there when they had that 3-on-3.

“Well—because—at this time of day—agh!” Kise suddenly ducked and seemingly used Kiyoshi to hide from someone.

Kiyoshi looked left and right to see who Kise could be hiding from, he then saw three Toô students approaching and apparently one is dark-skinned and has blue hair.

_It’s Aomine Daiki..._

Kiyoshi immediately put an arm around Kise’s shoulder to hide him, and walked away from the fastfood chain.

 

 

The two ended up in a quaint cafe that got Kise’s mood better, as Kiyoshi noticed. The cafe had a western vintage feel; the sparkle in Kise’s eyes gave the impression that he is interested. Kiyoshi doesn’t understand why people are so into things like vintage but if it’s something that’d make Kise loosen up, it’s more than okay.

They made their orders (though Kise was quite reluctant to, he really wanted to try the food and drink of the cafe) and Kiyoshi took the chance to talk while they waited for their food.

“Kise-kun,”

“Hn?”

 _Finally, we’re getting down to it._ Kise thought

“You like this...vintage stuff, don’t you?”

They both know that Kiyoshi is stalling, but he is quite seriously interested in knowing things about the young man in front of him.

“I kind of like them because old things have stories, and those stories are what made them beautiful as they are now...” Kise said, while eyeing the jukebox and the shelf stuffed with wooden toys and ornaments behind Kiyoshi.

What Kise said gave Kiyoshi a silly thought

“You better come to our house often, then. Obaa-chan kept most of her things back from her childhood, even Ojii-chan’s. I’m sure you’ll love it.”

“Love what?” Kise was quite confused

“....hm? Obaa-chan’s ‘vintage’ collection. Her old possessions.”

“O...Oh...”

“I’m sure you’ll love coming over, too, even without the vintage.” The sempai teased

“Obaa-chan and Ojii-chan were really kind, who wouldn’t love to?”

“Wow!” Kiyoshi was a bit surprised “You’re calling them ‘Obaa-chan’ and ‘Ojii-chan’...such familiarity.”

Kise got embarrassed at the fact, realizing that he did call the old couple with ‘-chan’ instead of ‘-san’; but they didn’t seem bothered when he did so he thought it was fine.

“Sempai, you can try calling them with ‘-chan’ instead of ‘-san’, you know. You’re their grandson.” He tried to keep his cool.

_He called me ‘sempai’, that means..._

“You can try calling me with ‘-chan’, too. Or ‘-cchi’! Though ‘sempai’ is fine with me...”

“I—I’m...” _Why do I always get flustered with this guy?!_

“I’d like it better if you’d stop calling me ‘Kiyoshi-san’. I feel old, really. I’m just a year older than you, see? You can call me by my given name if you want to.”

_Like ‘Tecchan’?!No way!_

“I think ‘sempai’ would be...okay.”

“You have a lot of sempais other than me, how’d I know if it’s me you’re meaning to call?”

“Why do you have to be such a pain? Fine! _Tecchan_! Is that okay?”Kise finally said it, but he was also shocked that he snapped. He blushed as he realized that it was a very dear name that he proposed to use for Kiyoshi. But he can’t call Kiyoshi with the prefix ‘-cchi’ because it’s a title he gives to people he respect, and apparently, though Kiyoshi is a sempai, Kise doesn’t necessarily ‘respect’ him in the same light as he did those whom he vested the prefix with.

“No, wait, I take it back—Kiyoshi- _chan_ would be—“

“It’s fine.” Kiyoshi tapped Kise’s lips with a finger to stop him from changing his own proposal

“From now on, call me _Tecchan._ ” Kiyoshi said with a smile that once again crumbled Kise’s will to defy.

_No, no, no...If Kurokocchi or Kagamicchi heard me calling this sempai like that I’d rather melt._

“I know you won’t let me call you by your given name this early, but right now, I’m fine with calling you Kise-kun...Any thoughts?”

Kiyoshi’s words made Kise’s face redder; if he understood correctly, this sempai aims to get to first-name basis in the future. It also means that this sempai wants to have a deeper friendship with him.

The brunette was waiting for the blonde to actually say something. Luckily for the blonde, their order came and they both opted to eat while their meal was warm. Kiyoshi still tried to make small talk while they ate.

 

Kise stirred his cold milk tea for the nth time while waiting for Kiyoshi to speak first. He has no intention to initiate the ‘deepening of bonds’ between them—he just wanted to know what important thing Kiyoshi had for him.

“That was a great meal.” Kiyoshi finally said, as he wiped his mouth with a tissue. The spaghetti sauce quite colored his lips and its borders. When he missed a speck, Kise instantly noticed and took hold of Kiyoshi’s hand holding the tissue to guide it to where he missed.

“Y-you missed a spot.” Kise said in defence to his sudden action

“Thanks.” Kiyoshi’s eyes looked directly at Kise’s golden ones “Really, thanks for indulging me...”

Kise just looked away.

Kiyoshi took a moment before he gets on with his questions. He stared at Kise while his thoughts floated _where to start_ , _what to ask_?

“So,”

The sempai was surprised that his kohai took the move to talk first. Kise stopped stirring his tea and looked at Kiyoshi.

“...How’s your...knee?”

His tone showed real concern, cautious, even, for asking about such topic.

Something inside Kiyoshi reacted when he heard Kise’s question. He wanted to dodge the question but he didn’t want to lose the chance Kise gave him.

“I’m...”

_Tell him you’re alright._

Kiyoshi wasn’t the type to lie, and it was obvious to Kise that the sempai was trying to grasp the right words to tell him that he’s okay when it’s not so. The blonde started to feel quite bad about it and was about to steer the conversation when Kiyoshi looked at him with clear eyes full of that gentle conviction.

“I’m gonna be alright.”

_How can he be so...unpretentious? He’s like a Kasamatsu-sempai with no tempers..._

The thought tugged Kise’s lips by the sides and Kiyoshi took it as a good sign. He himself smiled sheepishly and felt a bit more at ease.

Kise thought that he was getting tired at acting and went on to _actually_ interact with the sempai—especially when he wanted answers to the questions floating in his head.

“You know, yesterday...I wondered why you were at that konbini when Kagamicchi texted me that you Seirin guys had practice from morning till the afternoon. But I guess that was...sort of good for me because I got to get home early.”

_And—you left me sleeping in your room all alone; you could’ve left a note, right?_

“It’s because I have a different training menu...” Kiyoshi shrugged

_Oh....of course his is different...he’s under rehabilitation afterall..._

“Sorry.”

 _Ah...he said it..._ Kise thought

“F-for what?” he stalled

“...I left early and so I left you alone in my room...I’m sorry for not telling you that I had to go.”

“W...well,” Kise’s brows arched, “c’mon, it’s for training, I understand.”

“Partly. I left early because Riko called. Oh, she’s our coach. She had some problem with the honeyed lemons and asked if I could help her. You wouldn’t leave it to her if you knew her unique kitchen skills...”

Kiyoshi laughed but Kise couldn’t hide his shock when he heard the reason why he only came second to Kiyoshi’s note. _Honeyed lemons?!_

Rising model and basketball ace Kise Ryouta is _not_ used to being second on the list. Not in this case at least. All his remaining patience and concern for Kiyoshi Teppei got annihilated.

When Kiyoshi noticed that he was laughing alone, he tried to check on Kise whose gears once again moved to cover up how he really feels.

_So what if this guy would leave me to help a girl with kitchen problems? He’s not my friend so to speak!_

“Uhm, if you don’t mind, _Kiyoshi-san,_ can we go? Now.”

 _Oh, God..._ Kiyoshi thought, and once again noticed, _there really is a pattern with the names._

He thought he’s back to square one.

 

 

They were together for barely two hours—with the sun striking its peak, Kise was really thankful for the straw hat. There were too few people around because of the heat and the model couldn’t care anymore about how he looked and how he is to Kiyoshi. He just wanted to return to the airconditioned office of their agency and bid the sempai farewell. With Kise’s annoyance with the guy who’d prioritize honeyed lemons over him, he forgot about the ‘important’ something.

Kise was walking ahead of Kiyoshi—first because he was walking fast and second because he didn’t want to talk to Kiyoshi anymore. He held out a hand by his forehead for further shade; his vision of the street was getting too white and the heat was seeping through his face. A sudden dark hovered over him and the temperature around him changed, and Kiyoshi was walking beside him holding out a parasol—he used his other hand to fan Kise with his straw hat.

 

They kept on walking like that, quietly, until they arrived at the entrance doors of Kise’s agency.

 

“Thank you...” Kise managed to give a small smile, but he didn’t wait for Kiyoshi to say anything and he turned his back on the brunette.

“Kise-kun, wait—“ Kiyoshi grabbed on Kise’s hand, which seemed to have sent a wave through his huge body.

The model was now feeling muggy from the walk and didn’t even respond to the holding of hands, he just turned his head to Kiyoshi’s direction.

_If I return it now...I won’t have any pretext for a next time! But he needs it, right? Why am I hesitating now? Why am I being selfish?_

“I—“ Kiyoshi was about to fish the pouch from his bag when his phone rang. Obviously, for the both of them, he’d have to answer it so he let go of Kise’s hand. The blonde didn’t notice the contact until the warmth from the big hand was gone.

“It’s Obaa-chan...uhm, wait a moment.” Kiyoshi said. He answered the call not too far from where Kise stood.

 

“Hello, Obaa-san?”

“Tecchan! Have you met with Kise-chan already?”

“Yeah. We’ve also eaten lunch. Have you eaten yours?”

“Yes, yes...your Ojii-chan wanted grilled fish in the middle of this heat, can you imagine? Oh, anyway...are you still with Kise-chan?”

“Uhmmm” Kiyoshi looked at Kise to check if he’s still there “Yeah.”

“Can you hand over the phone to him? I just want to talk to him for a bit, Tecchan.”

“Oh, sure.” He then jogs to where the person in question is

“Obaa-chan wants to talk to you.” He said with a smile. Kise was quite reluctant but he takes Kiyoshi’s fold-phone.

“Hello, Obaa-chan?” he tried to greet with a happy tone. He walked away from Kiyoshi to keep the sempai from hearing the conversation.

 

 

After a few moments, Kise returned the phone to Kiyoshi,

“She’s still on.”

“Oh, uhm, thanks...”

Right then Kiyoshi had another silly idea

“Obaa-san? Yes.” He said with a slightly louder voice, as if meaning for Kise to hear him

 “Yeah. Oh, _invite_ Kise-kun? On _Sunday_? I don’t know if he’s free, wait, I’ll ask.” 

Kise heard Kiyoshi’s words all clear and it got to him that Obaa-chan is now asking him to come over on Sunday. He mentally skimmed over his schedule and remembered that he’s free.

He leaped a bit when Kiyoshi turned to him and asked, with slight urgency in his tone, “Are you free on Sunday?”

“Yes, I’m free.” Kise answered with the same urgency

“Good” Kiyoshi affirmed, and then returned his attention to the phonecall “yeah, he said he’s free.”

Again, Kise hated himself for being too soft on elderly people.

 

 

 

“Soooo, Obaa-chan and Ojii-chan said they wanted to invite you for lunch at our house...on Sunday...” Kiyoshi summarized the affair to the invited one.

“O-okay...is there anything else Obaa-chan said?” the kohai asked because Kiyoshi’s inquiry before sounded too urgent

“Mm-mm. Just if you can get there from your house without getting lost.”

“Hmm...I-I’ll just call you then if I get lost.”

“Noted. And, oh,” finally, Kiyoshi took out the pouch from his bag and gave it to an agape Kise.

“You left it at my room. I hope you didn’t get into any trouble with the few hours of missing it.”

“Oh my God! All this time--?! I thought I lost it at the train! Thank you!” Kise opened the pouch to check if everything’s in.

“I liked these old ones I use, I was afraid I’d have to experiment on trying new brands! Imagine what’ll become of me if I end up having allergies because of that! Thank you, thank you—“

_Here goes..._

“—Tecchan...”

Kiyoshi felt a huge smile crack, and a growing heat on his face. He tried to cover it all with the back of his hand. Kise did the same as he could not stop himself from giggling as he used the cutesy name.

“Really, thank you...”

“Don’t mention it. But, you know what,” Kiyoshi stepped in a bit closer to Kise

“...trying something new couldn’t be as bad as you think...Well, attachment to the old can’t be helped but, there could also be good in knowing new ones...”

“Hnn...Trust me, Tecchan,” Kise blushed a bit for using it the second time, “...when you’re a busy model you don’t wanna be getting allergies because of experiment.”

The brunette’s smile got bigger, if it could get any, as he heard his nickname again, “...well, you can always ask Miyabi-san if anything happens, right?”

The two of them laugh and as they did Kiyoshi thanked his Obaa-chan and all the favors that God gave him that moment. It may not have been in an instant but their relationship has taken a step further, and Kiyoshi was so glad he tried.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

 

“ ...I think I’m starting to like him...”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gomen, I really want to know how you guys feel about this fic so do tell me if the switching pov's/thoughts (the italic ones usually) are confusing...comments, grammar corrections are welcome ^^;...


	5. Slowly, Indirectly (Strawberry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the promised Sunday that Kise goes to the Kiyoshi's...how could this escalate things between the two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, a chapter!!!
> 
> Thanks for all of you who've read this fic :) I'm hoping you'll still follow it through the end ^^;
> 
> I'd also like to remind that this is kinda slow build sooo... yeah. 
> 
> Comments, kudos, suggestions and corrections are welcome~♡

 

The Seirin sempais practice even during a Sunday morning. The summer breeze cools off their heated bodies, and their sweat from all the exercise. The three take a break and Hyuuga can’t help but notice something new about Kiyoshi.

“Hey, Kiyoshi...” Hyuuga says as he slumps at the bench next to Kiyoshi and Izuki

“Hn?” Kiyoshi rummages through his bag looking for his phone

“...you’ve been looking at your phone like a lot today. Something up?”

At hearing Hyuuga’s inquest, Izuki’s brows rise and his lips form into a grin. “Yeah, something is up.”

“Huh?” Hyuuga’s head turn from Izuki to Kiyoshi, “Hey!”

Kiyoshi’s eyes widen as he read through a message on his phone. He suddenly starts stuffing his things onto his bag. “Uhm, sorry, Hyuuga, Izuki. I gotta go!”

“Just what is going on?” Hyuuga asks, kind of irritated that he’s the only one who’s out in the blue

“Heh, ask Izuki!” Kiyoshi answers, shamelessly smiling with crescent eyes and his teeth showing; he jogs off and says “Jaa na!”

“Hey, Kiyoshi, we’re gonna eat lunch at your place!” Izuki teases. Kiyoshi turns back and just laughs.

“Ano yaroo...” Hyuuga makes a fist and turns toward Izuki “so, tell me, what is it?!”

 

 

 

 

He tried not to stand out. Tried. But it seems that wherever he goes, Kise is really an attention catcher.

The model sits at the farthest seat inside the convenience store; he’s wearing pretty common clothes, but what seem to catch the people’s attention are his shades, his straw hat (wearing them indoors), and his glorious figure. Kise was simply sitting there but he looked as if he is already modelling for some apparel.

He liked attention, but not being stared at.

_‘Kiyoshi-san, please hurry up!’_ he prayed as he gripped on his phone

\--k-kling ka-kling!—

Kise shoots his eyes to the doorway of the konbini, only to find a total stranger. He sighs and looks at his phone again—waiting for a message; he picks up his bottle of Pocari and drinks half of its contents. Nothing to do and not wanting to wear his earphones for some music, he sends a message to people who’d be likely to give him a chat.

 

_Ohayou-ssu~ ♪Have you eaten your breakfast yet?  It’s almost noon, though! It’s Sunday so have a great day-ssu!! (^o^)v_

 

-=Sending to=- 

Kurokocchi

Midorimacchi

Kagamicchi

Aominecchi 

Momoicchi

Murasakibaracchi

Akashicchi

Takaocchi

Himuro-san

 

“Well, Himuro-san might...anyway...” he says as he leans his cheek on his palm. Replies come in almost simultaneously.

 

__

_From: Takaocchi_

_Yo, Kise-chan! It’s a Sunday but we’re training, can u believe that?! Anyway, Shin-chan says he luvs u._

_From: Midorimacchi_

_What Takao sent is not true. Also, Gemini come in second today, be sure to seize your luck with a water bottle._

_From: Momoicchi_

_Ki-chan!!! Let’s hang out today if you’re free!_

_From: Akashicchi_

_I have already eaten my breakfast. Thank you, Ryouta. Have a pleasurable day, too._

_From: Kagamicchi_

_I cooked my breakfast. You should eat yours in bigger portions btw_

_From: Kurokocchi_

_Tnx_

_From: Murasakibaracchi_

_k._

_From: Himuro-san_

_I hope you’re having a great day, too. What’s up?_

_From: Aominecchi_

_It’s still early, aho._

__

 

“Mou,Aominecchi, I already said it’s almost noon, you sleeping hog!” Kise pouts. He diligently replies to all the messages he received, and though obviously some of them didn’t like exchanging messages, it’s been a habit of Kise’s to send them his sentiments, even to Akashi .

“But, really, a water bottle? Oha-Asa items are so weird...” he reaches for his half-empty Pocari, then a huge frame comes sprinting to where he sits—

“Kise-kun, ohayou!” 

Kiyoshi greeted Kise; breathing heavily, sweatdrops trailing, hands on his knees as if he’s making a bow of apology.

“Sorry, did you wait long?” he asks

“N-nope. Anyway, sempai, sit down first. Are you alright?”

“Haaah... I just sprinted. I thought you’re gonna up and leave if I don’t hurry and fetch you right away.” Kiyoshi explained as he leaned an elbow to the table; Kise noticed that Kiyoshi eyed at his Pocari.

“Ah—you can have this.” He holds the Pocari with both hands and gives it to the sempai.

“Thanks!” the brunette happily accepts and drinks it with much gusto, “Ahh! Thanks again.”

_Really...even Moriyama-sempai is not like this..._

Kiyoshi notice that Kise is sort of staring at him. He leans his head sideways and raises his brows. Seeing this, Kise realizes that he is staring at Kiyoshi, and his golden eyes avert their gaze to the nearby magazine rack. Kiyoshi just shrugs and smiles, “So, uhmm...Shall we?”

 

 

 

_Damn! He saw me looking at him! What’s wrong with me?!_

They walk side to side under a blessed cloudy noon sky. Kiyoshi tried talking with Kise but it seemed as if there was still some hostility in the blonde. 

_And the bottle...he must have forgotten to throw it away—he’s still carrying it! Though I’d like to keep it just for today as a lucky item...anyway, it’s just Midorimacchi who believes in that Oha-Asa._

“You know...” Kiyoshi breaks the silence “Don’t you think you stand out too much?”

“What? I’m trying not to, sempai. But if people can’t help but notice me, then I can do nothing about it.”

_I think it’s the shades, though_ —Kiyoshi thought

“People become curious when they see something unusual.”

“Shades are unusual?” Kise says abrubptly, like he saw through Kiyoshi’s thoughts

“Nope. It’s the way you carry things, remember? What I told you back then...”

 Kise’s train of thought derails a bit as he remembers what happened then, and he blushes when he remembers Kiyoshi complimenting him “That’s why I’m a model, sempai. Anyway, now that you mentioned it, I left my clothes at your place!”

With how loud he said it, people heard and they looked shocked and ashamed—misunderstanding a situation they’re not involved with. The two basketball players notice and Kiyoshi just laughs at the unlikely moment while the kohai blushes even more--slightly irritated.

“Well, that sounded naughty, Kise-kun. Come now, let’s not make Obaa-chan and Ojii-chan wait!”

 

 

 

 

“We’re here!”  Kiyoshi calls out from the genkan.

“Welcome! Oh, Kise-chan, it’s been a while!!” Obaa-chan greets them as she was drying her hands in a small towel. 

“Obaa-chan, yes, it’s been a while.” The blonde meekly answers, “Where’s Ojii-chan?”

“He’s at the kitchen, making a difference for the first time in ages.” Obaa-chan smiles, “Saa, you two go inside and have some refreshments!” a light hand lands on Kise’s back, guiding him inside to the receiving area. He can’t help but feel humbled by the warm welcome.

“The food’s gonna be ready soon.” Obaa-chan says. She was about to leave when Ojii-chan peeked from the sliding door to see his visitor.

“Oya, look who’s here...”

“Ojii-chan!”

Kise greeted with the same vigor as the old man did. Kiyoshi was quite surprised at the sudden liveliness but still finds it a good thing. The old man sits with them, in between Kiyoshi and Kise. Kiyoshi had to move to give space for Ojii-chan--he’s never been like this—he thinks. Obaa-chan leaves the three men and goes back to the kitchen to check on the food.

“Oh, I see you’re using the hat, eh? Good. Good.”  The old man taps Kise a bit forcefully

“Yes, of course, Ojii-chan! It’s very helpful especially because it’s summer. And it’s easy to match with any of my clothes.” Kise shrugs and gives an exquisite smile for Ojii-chan. 

Wait, what--?

“Ojii-san, that hat was from you?” Kiyoshi asks

“Hmph. The old thing’s tired from catching dust in the storage room, it’s good that it can serve its purpose. Na, eto...” Ojii-chan tries to remember the bishounen’s name, and so the bishounen helps

“Ryouta! Mou, Ojii-chan, you already forgot my name!” Kise says, putting on a pouty smile

“Aiyah, Ryouta. Yeah...Ryouta.”

Kiyoshi then remembers a hat that Ojii-chan gave him some time in the past; the same hat that he looked for some days ago, well because he saw the same hat with Kise that’s why he wanted to find it. And now it’s in Kise’s hands. He can’t help but feel a little betrayed, but that’s a very childish thing to be spouting about and so he kept his amusement within himself.

Obaa-chan calls them to tell that their lunch is ready. Curry is her specialty and though it’s a warm summer afternoon, they ate the steaming hot dish—which was well worth it, in Kise’s opinion. 

 

After eating, they lounge the afternoon off by watching some drama on TV. It’s a series that the old couple has been following, so the two youngsters just watch along. 

Kiyoshi sat at the one-person couch while Kise was stuck in between the old couple like he is their grandson. When Kise eyes Kiyoshi at the side, the sempai just gives him a smile and shrugs.

The scene on the TV shows a group of highschool girls at the school cafeteria. Kise wasn’t much interested but he memorized the names.

-The heroine, Ryoko, talks to her friends about their upcoming school festival. One of her friends ask if she’s gonna be telling this guy, Daichi, about her feelings. -

_‘Nee, Ryoko! Are you going to tell Daichi-kun? There’s this legend afterall that if you confess during the night of the school festival, you’ll be seeing happiness together!’_

-Ryoko has just drunk from a tetra pack of strawberry milk, when she put the drink down, a guy snatches it from the table.-

_‘Hey! That’s mine, Tesshin!’_

_‘Heh, thanks for this, Ryoko!’_

-Then this Tesshin guy drinks the strawberry milk, and strides away from the girls.-

_‘What was that?!’_

_‘Oh, my gosh, Ryoko!—you just shared an indirect kiss!’_

Just then, Kise almost spat out the juice he’s drinking and almost let go of his glass. _Really, now?!!_

“Oh, my! I knew Tesshin likes Ryoko!” Obaa-chan comments

“O-Obaa-chan, he just snatched the strawberry milk from Ryoko...How does that equal to liking?” Kise reacts

“Well, you know that pattern—the more you annoy someone, the more you like them. I know for sure because this Ojii-chan is like that!” she laughs as she remembers.

The blonde looks at the sempai to see if he had the same thoughts, but he seems to be too much engrossed in Ryoko’s lifestory that he didn’t even give much of a flinch about the previous scene. 

“Oya, Ryouta...Your face is red.” Ojii-chan notices

“U-uhm, excuse me for a bit...I’m going to the washroom...” Kise says as he tries to hide his blush by covering half of his face with his hand

“Want me to guide you there?” Kiyoshi offers

“N-n. I kinda remember where it is...”

 

 

_Well, sharing drinks happen often! What right does Ryoko’s friend have to call it immediately as an indirect kiss!?_

_Murasakibaracchi used to drink from my bottle, and never once did anyone in the team said that it’s an indirect kiss!_

_So that one—that one earlier—that Pocari bottle—Kiyoshi-sempai drinking from it, that’s not—_

“It’s not an indirect kiss!!!” 

 

 

The rest of Kise’s overstayed afternoon becomes slightly awkward, but only towards Kiyoshi—as always. But only more so because he learned that such acts of generosity can be something more, and less pleasant, in his opinion.

With the sliding doors to the garden open, Kise lazed around and took that time to appreciate the Kiyoshi household’s garden. His own home does have plants, but are too few to compare to the number of species in Obaa-chan’s garden. 

“Kise-kun, have some watermelons.” Kiyoshi serves a plate with slices of chilled watermelon, and Indian-sits beside him, though Kise seems as though he’s ignoring Kiyoshi.

“Thanks for coming today.” 

“If it makes Obaa-chan and Ojii-chan happy...Well, the pleasure is mine since I got to eat awesome curry—though it’s a steaming summer day.”

“Did you not want to see me as well?” Kiyoshi asks after a bit of a pause

“Eh?” Kise finally looks towards Kiyoshi’s direction

He doesn’t repeat his words and instead lightly pushes the plate closer to Kise 

“Eat ‘em now while they’re still cold.”

 

 

When the sun has gone down, Kise called it a day with the Kiyoshi’s and bid farewell to the old couple. They insisted that Tecchan shall see him off to the station. 

In silence they tread the empty walkways, but Kise felt the need to make contact to the good host that Kiyoshi was, so he talks.

“So...you already have a clue, ne?” 

Kiyoshi turns his head to see Kise tapping on the straw hat atop his blonde hair. He just shrugs and says

“Ojii-chan gave it to you, right? Well, it was his to begin with...”

“Do you wanna take it back? How about we trade?”

“Trade for?”

“The bottle of Pocari I gave you earlier—“ _I must remove any evidence!_ “—it’s my today’s lucky item!”

“Hmm...I’d like to, but I left the bottle at home. Sorry...But if it’s today’s item, then isn’t it a bit meaningless to have it now? It’s evening already.” Kiyoshi shows his old man smile

_Tch! Perceptive! Whatever—For sure they’ll just throw it like regular trash right?_

“The day doesn’t end until the clock strikes 12 again!”

“...Well...”

 

They become silent for a while when they pass by a group of middle schoolers chatting and laughing. Walking past them for a few more moments, Kise talks again.

 

“Nee, sempai,”

“Nn?”

“What’s your favourite popsicle flavour?”

“Hmm...it’d be great if there’s one with red beans...“

“Eeh?”

“And Kise-kun’s?”

“We used to buy strawberry flavoured popsicles...Kurokocchi always gets the winning popsicle, though! Oh, and you know, Murasakibaracchi can stuff two twin pops at once!—That’s like four popsicles, you know?! Hahahaha!”

_Oh...The ‘we’ are those from his Teiko days..._ Kiyoshi realizes

“...And Momoicchi will always share hers with Aominecchi, but the baka will always chunk off half of mine—so I ask Midorimacchi to share his with me!”

“Hmm...” Kiyoshi looks up to the dark blue sky scattered with stars “...So it was strawberry...”

“It’s not really my favourite—more like, it’s a flavour I’m used to, and it’s kinda...a taste filled with memories—like that!”

_A flavour of memories, huh?_

“Come to think of it...the Pocari you gave me kind of tasted like strawberry. I wonder why it is...”

Though Kiyoshi knew of course why; he just wanted to tease Kise.

“Y-you!! That  was—that was—“

The thought of saying ‘that’s my lip balm, sempai’ made the blonde shiver; it’s almost the same as declaring that they did an indirect kiss.

“Hmm...Strawberry flavour can be really full of memories, right?...a memory of when you went to our house for lunch. Yep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....so the lucky item kinda worked for Kiyoshi, right? ^-^/
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter ♥


	6. Flower buds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoshi takes his steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for sticking with this fic even when updates take ages. I hope you'll like this chapter....the comments I received really urged me to write, and again, thanks...   
> as always, comments, corrections or kudos are welcome :)

Kiyoshi closes his room’s door behind him and leans his head on it, making a soft ‘thud’. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Remembering what happened during the day makes his lips tug to a smile.

He walks to his desk and places the plastic bottle of Pocari. _The strawberry-flavored Pocari_ , he personally names. Kise’s blushing face is now tattooed on his mind, especially because the blush didn’t fade a bit even when they separated ways at the train station. Kiyoshi could swear he saw Kise’s ears and nape was also tinted red.

_I would seem like a creep if I keep this bottle, wouldn’t I?_

“Hm...well,” 

Not that he cares, though.

 

He lays out his futon and just about when he is to lie down, his phone receives a message.

 

_’Thanks for having me. Give my thanks to Obaa-chan and Ojii-chan as well!_

_Nighty night!_

_P.S.  I hope you won’t forget to throw your garbage on time.’_

 

“Really now!” Kiyoshi exclaims, his smile getting wider by the second; reading the post script definitely shows that Kise _is_ bothered about their indirect kiss.

All the more reason not to throw it, Kiyoshi thinks, and he replies

_’You’re welcome anytime. Good night!_

_P.S. I have a tendency to keep rare items.’_

 

 

“Urrrrrgh!!!!” Kise dunks his face to his pillow and his wailing becomes a muffled cry. “He definitely knows!!!” 

Really, the red in his face didn’t disappear even when he reached home.

 

 

 

Physical exertion makes Kise forget unnecessary things. Luckily, he forgets his frustration about the ‘Pocari incident’ when he attends basketball practice. His presence is much appreciated by his teammates especially since he also serves as the unofficial translator of Captain Hayakawa’s orders. 

“Kise!”

“Hn?” the blonde halts his shooting practice to look at the person calling him,“ Oh, Kasamatsu-sempai! Moriyama-sempai and Kobori-sempai, you’re here, too!”

The whole Kaijo team halts to greet the former players. Kasamatsu opts for them to continue practice and give the team all that they got for the upcoming tournaments.

“Kasamatsu-sempai,” Kise walks towards his former captain

“Good to see you in practice, Kise. Doing great?”

“Haissu! Though I still get some days off because of work... How about you?”

“Well,” Kobori cuts in to answer in place of the frozen Kasamatsu, “we’re holding on, I guess.”

“We’re fine on our side, too, Kise. Don’t underestimate us!” Moriyama interjects, “It’s just that Kasamatsu here can’t find enough rest to balance the stress.”

“How can I?! Really, rooming with you is the worst decision I’ve made in my whole college life!”

“They’re in the same dorm unit,” Kobori explains

“Oh! That’s gre-“

“It’s not great, Kise! Anyway, that aside,” Kasamatsu regains his serious demeanor; seeing the change of gears, Kise braces himself. “How is your foot now?”

Kise’s eyes widen at the sudden question

“It’s getting better, sempai. Coach’s been helping me with rehab and I feel like it’s never even been injured before.”

“Don’t take it too lightly, Kise. Always be mindful! You never know when injuries get worse; and listen to what your teraphist and coach says.”

“Yes, yes...Kasamatsu-sempai worries too much~”

“Baka! Prevention is always better than to be sorry! Do you want it to be on a scale that needs operation? Now that I mentioned it, I heard Kiyoshi Teppei of Seirin has returned.”

“I heard that, too.” Moriyama says while Kobori nods to say that he has, too.

“’Returned?’” 

Kise remembers again when Kurokocchi shared him stories about his upperclassman, Kiyoshi, and how the finals match against Rakuzan cost a great toll on him. 

“A...ah...yes, Kiyoshi-san is in Tokyo now.”

“Did you meet him, Kise?”

The blonde bites his lip before he answers “I...kinda saw him when I went to meet with Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi...” He lies a bit at that part but the next comes from his memory of their unlikely lunch date together “...He said he’s gonna be okay.”

With how Kise said those words, the three sempais just stare at him as if they’re seeing a new side of the ace.

“But! My Kaijo sempais are still my favourite sempais, so don’t get any ideas!! Don’t get jealous--”

“Who said we’re jealous?!” the kohai receives the usual kick from Kasamatsu.

 

 

 

Outside practice, Kise hangs around with Hayakawa and Nakamura. It’s not unknown to his classmates that Kise prefers to be with fellow basketball club members during free time, but it didn’t mean that he’s not friends with his them.

It’s also not unknown that Kise loves sending group mails and LINE messages. Sometimes, he even calls his friends to catch up even when Murasakibara only often replies in staccato with chips crunching in between.

Kise usually texts Kuroko and Kagami, so often that people around the two know of their reactions when they receive Kise’s mails--so Kiyoshi wonders why he hasn’t received casual messages from the Kaijo ace.

 

“You know, you can be the first to send him one.” Izuki suggests. 

“I always send him messages, but he doesn’t reply.”

 “Oww...well, then, maybe you can try to be a bit more creative with your mails.”

Izuki knows Kiyoshi isn’t much of a texter, and he doesn’t use emoji and icons often, whereas he sees Kise as one who’d flood his messages with more visual things than text. 

 

The next morning, Kise receives a mail from Kiyoshi with an attached picture of a cactus in Obaa-chan’s garden. The cactus has a little white flower in one of its spuds.

 _’Good morning, Kise-kun’_ is the only text in the mail.

Ingenious, Kise thinks. He knows he’s been a bit too mean in not replying to Kiyoshi’s mails, but what can he say when all Kiyoshi texts about are the weather and greetings, which doesn’t follow with questions to answer. 

 

In reply to his mail, Kiyoshi receives a self-taken picture of Kise—featuring himself and behind him is the sunrise through his room’s window; the rays illuminate his already sunny hair. 

_’ O.H.A.Y.O.U ’_ The caption came in Romanized alphabets followed by

_That cactus is so cute, I had to send something in return_

 

With those words, Kiyoshi figures that the mail was sent solely to him; that whole day, his face is plastered with a radiant smile.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......it's short but I really hope it's worth something...I've written the next chapters, so I hope you'll read them, too.   
>  Thanks a million, especially if you reached this point :)


	7. To be Under the Same Umbrella...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings flow with the rain...
> 
>  
> 
> Can the rain wash all those feelings away?

 

“Good work everyone!”

“Thanks for your hard work! Take care on your way home, Kise-kun!”

The blonde model bids everyone his farewell as he steps out of the set and off to catch a train back to Kanagawa. A downpour is to be expected late in the afternoon and for the whole evening as said in the weather forecast. At least Kise thought of bringing an umbrella, but seeing that his lady co-worker forgot hers, he courteously lends it to her. 

“Please take it, Mochizuki-san. We can’t afford to have you catch a cold and be off work! More than that, you also have your family to take care of.” 

“My, if you insist...Sorry for the trouble, Kise-kun. But you know, I didn’t expect you to think as far as that.” The lady says, her hand cover her lips as she giggles. 

“I don’t seem to be that type, huh?” Kise answers like he’s read what the lady’s going to add. 

“I hope you don’t take it negatively, but...some kids these days just don’t consider much around them...I’m glad you’re not one of them!”

_So she thought I was, huh. Well..._

After saying their goodbyes, the lady leaves ahead of Kise, benefitting of the umbrella. The young model is left in the shelter of the building’s entrance, with other employees who are ought to be going home held back by the heavy rain, waiting for a slim chance to get on their way without a parasol.

 

The overcast scenery mixes in with Kise’s train of thought. He doesn’t want to think more of it, but in times like these, Kise can’t help but overthink things. He’s not actually _irked_ by Mochizuki-san, but what she said is what bothers him.

 

Alone in a sea of strangers, he thanks God for the existence of smartphones. 

He texts his family in every messaging media he has, asking if they can come pick him up. The replies don’t come in as fast and as he hopes them to be.

A hot feeling creeps up his nape. _This is not good._

 

_I can’t ask Kasamatsu-sempai...He’s probably busy with school._

_Hayakawa-sempai and the others must still be practicing at this time...and it’s quite awkward to ask them when I skipped practice for work._

_And that person...is out of the question..._

 

Murasakibara and Akashi are impossible choices. Scrolling the list of contacts, his thumb hovers between _Kagamicchi_ and _Kurokocchi_ , in between those two names is another that he’s very unlikely to call.

_Kiyoshi-sempai_

 

Biting his lower lip, Kise decides, albeit a bit reluctantly, to finally push the call option.

 

**_\--Krrrr--_ **

**_\--Krrrr--_ **

**_\--Krrrr--_ **

The ringing goes on, and Kise tries a second and third time until he gives up on calling Kuroko.

“I knew it...”

He tries calling Kagami next. After at least five rings, Kise hears Kagami pick up the call.

“Uhh, hello?”

“K-Kagamicchi!!!”

“Not too loud, Kise! What’s up?”

“Thank God you picked up, ano ne, Kagamicchi—“

_”OI, BAKAGAMI!! Who gave you permission to be calling your girlfriend during practice?!!”_

Kise hears a female voice shouting; hearing closely, there’s also noise of rubber shoes squeaking and balls dribbling. He also hears Kagami talk to the female voice with words of apology.

“Uhm, sorry Kise. We’re in the middle of practice. So?”

“Ah—n-nevermind Kagamicchi...I’m so sorry I interrupted you during practice! Gomen!”

“What, Kise—oi--!!”

Kise abruptly ends the call and feels his face heat up with embarrassment. _Ahh...that explains why Kurokocchi can’t answer his phone! And I got Kagamicchi in trouble---ah, mou!!!_

_...Then that just means_ he _is at practice, too...I guess..._

 

He remembers how Kiyoshi used to spring out of nowhere during times like this one. It puts a smile on Kise’s face, and on he goes with finding help.

 

_Midorimacchi...I doubt if he’ll go out of his way to fetch me. Cancers rank lowest in Oha-Asa today._

_And I don’t wanna trouble Takaocchi..._

“Geeeh, as if I can ask Shougo-kun.” He blurts out while scrolling at his unbelievably short list of people to rely on.

 

Kise stakes on waiting for the rain to mellow and stop pouring. People have been going out of the building, drab working clothes furthering the mood that the dark clouds and heavy rain give off. What little light the sky has when Kise first stepped out of the glass doors is now turning to deep black, but the rain is consistently pouring on. Some of the people who were there when he stepped out have gone and shared an umbrella with colleagues; some have hailed taxis and some have just gone and ran under the rain.

The choices he could’ve made runs in Kise’s head over and over. Maybe he should’ve just _shared_ instead of giving the umbrella solely to his co-worker. Or that he should’ve just hailed a taxi like the others. He could’ve stayed with his co-workers upstairs, but coming back there now will just make him uncomfortable.

At this point, the taxi option is the best he could think of. He opens his smartphone to call for one, only to find that it has a dying 1% left. Another ‘should have’ runs in his mind, regret turning into a mental note.

“Agh! It can’t be helped!”

Fishing out his jersey jacket from his bag, Kise puts it overhead and puffs a breath of courage. Using his Kaijo jersey under the rain is the last thing he’d want but fate is otherwise. 

He steps out into the heavy rain, and decidedly runs to close the distance between him and the train station. 

 

“My God!! I’m gonna be soaking wet when I reach the station!” he can’t even hear himself well because of the towering noise of the rain.

Amidst the pedestrians, with his jacket covering his views on the sides, Kise fails to see faces. He thinks he’s heard a faint voice calling his name. 

_No. It’s the noise of the rain._

“Kise—“

_It’s just my imagination, it can’t be him..._

“Kise!”

The blonde gasps as his arm was suddenly tugged by someone. He feels the absence of raindrops falling on him, and with wide eyes he looks at his assailant.

“...A...Aominecchi?!”

As if the whole scenario outside the perimeter of the umbrella is blurred and the noise vacuum, Kise can only hear the plopping of raindrops on the umbrella above him. 

_What is he doing here?_

_What’s going on...What am I supposed to do?_

Kise’s heart beat like a drum, he can feel its pounding through his chest. The last person he wanted to bother, well next to the last, rather, is here—face-to-face with him.

“Geez...Are you deaf? I called your name five times and you didn’t even notice.”

 “Uhm—I—Ah, ahaha....Aominecchi, sorry, I was...I am...I mean—“

“Hah? What’s wrong with you? First you walk out in this rain and now you stammer like a broken record...Your idiocy is getting worse!”

“W-What?! Aominecchi, even if it’s from you, that’s so—“

“Aomine-san?”

Just then , Aomine’s teammates, Ryo and Wakamatsu, step in to Kise’s periphery. They were walking together until Aomine chased after Kise. 

Wakamatsu’s brows tangle when he sees Kise’s state. 

“What the--? Aren’t you Kise Ryouta from Kaijo? Are you alright?”

“Haissu—uhm,” Kise doesn’t exactly know what to say to Aomine’s teammates

“Ryo,” Aomine cuts in “you guys go ahead.”

“H-hai,”

 “Oi, Aomine—! Tsk. Don’t forget to show your face in practice, got that?!“

 

Left with themselves, sharing an umbrella, Kise wonders what Aomine plans on doing next.

“Where are you going?” Aomine asks; he’s actually looking at Kise, while the blonde tries not to make eye contact with him.

“Train station...” he meekly answers

“Then,” Aomine shrugs, “let’s go.”

Kise can’t believe what he’s hearing and seeing. 

 

 

 

“I know idiots don’t get a cold, but –“

“You’re mean, Aominecchi!”

The blue haired ace sees Kise’s pouting; he also notices that the blonde’s been avoiding to look at him eye to eye. 

“Tsk. Stay closer.” Aomine says as he moves closer to Kise. Apparently, the umbrella is not for two basketball players to share under.

_This.is.not.romantic._  Kise mentally kicks himself

He knows he’s betraying his will when he looks up to Aomine’s face. The nonchalant eyes which show a fire of seriousness in the middle, his partly open lips and a peek of his teeth—Kise takes it all in and compares it to how he remembers the face of Aominecchi during their happy years in Teiko.

Kise also notices that Aomine’s side is not getting the protection of the umbrella at all, that the umbrella is leaning more towards himself than its owner.

“Aominecchi! Your side is getting wet—“ 

“Ah? Just let it be. I don’t get colds easily.”

 “So you admit that you’re the idiot?”

“What?!” 

Kise laughs out and covers his face with the back of his palm, more like he’s covering the blush as he feels his cheeks go warm. When he’s had his laugh, his palm covers his face and his other palm follows.

“This is bad, Aominecchi...”

 “Baka. Don’t cover your face and look at where you’re walking.”

“Haissu...”

  _I might fall for you again..._

 

 

 

The two walk in silence along the watery streets and the constant rain. For Aomine, it’s somewhat a comfortable kind of silence whereas Kise is just stuck with thinking too much. With his eyes astray, he notices a familiar face among the crowd of stranded pedestrians under the shelter of a supermarket’s entrance.

“Obaa-chan?” Kise blurts out

“See someone you know?” Aomine looks at Kise then to the direction where the blonde’s looking

“Yeah. Can we go to her, Aominecchi?”

 

 

“Obaa-chan!”

“Ara, Kise-chan? It’s been a while. And you have a friend with you...”

“Haissu! He’s Aomine Daiki.”

Aomine bows and the old lady does the same.

“It seems you’re stranded in the rain.” Kise says

“Ah, yes. You see, I left my umbrella on the umbrella rack in the supermarket, but someone must’ve made a mistake and took it.”

“Some human that person is!” the blonde exclaims

“Obaa-san, it doesn’t look like this rain is gonna be stopping soon. Let us help you get home.” Aomine offers to the old lady.

“Aominecchi! But, how?”

The tan ace stays silent for a while, head turning here and there as if looking for something. 

“Wait a second here, Obaa-san. Kise, come with me.”

 

They walk a few meters towards the loading zone where taxis stop for passengers. Before he hails for one, Aomine asks Kise

“Do you know where Obaa-san lives?”

“Mm, yeah.”

“Now that I think about it, is she your grandma?”

“Nope, she’s Kiyoshi-san’s, Kurokocchi’s sempai--if you remember...”

Aomine’s brows arch at the idea of Kise befriending rival team’s grannies.

“Look, it’s a long story. So, what now?”

“First, you get in the cab. Second, Obaa-san gets in the cab. Third, you make sure she gets home and lastly YOU get yourself home.”

“Eh? But, Aominecchi--”

Aomine hails a taxi and when one stops right at them, he ushers Kise to get in—still holding out the umbrella so that the blonde will not get any more wet. He tells the driver to wait while he goes to fetch the other passenger. 

 

When both are settled in the taxi, Aomine opts them to go but remembers one last thing. He closes his umbrella and gives it to Kise, which surprises both the model and the old lady. 

“Aominecchi, why? This makes it all in vain!”

“Baka. You’ll need that when you walk her home.”

“Aomine-chan,” the old lady cuts in, “please take it with you. You can’t walk in this rain without an umbrella!”

“It’s fine.” Aomine stops to wipe the water off his face, “besides, it’s not impossible Obaa-san. I know someone who did.” And he smirks towards Kise, which increases the shade of red in the blonde’s face.

“I really hope you are an idiot, Aominecchi!”

 

 

 

 

“That was some young man, eh?” the taxi driver says

“Yes, but I’d rather if he didn’t go through all the trouble...He might catch a cold.” Obaa-san answers

In somewhat a daze, Kise leans his head on the window; watching indifferently at the people at the streets and how they deal with the rain. His skin cannot deny the icy sensation he feels in his arms and legs. He remembers what his co-worker said about kids these days 

_‘I’m glad Aominecchi’s not one of them...’_ he thought, and as he did, different feelings resurge. 

_Well, it’s_ because _he is not one of them--_

His heart feels heavy but there’s a lingering light of expectance.

He wonders if he has forgotten those feelings at all since the day that he had a fruitless confession to Aomine Daiki.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still reading this, thanks a million...
> 
> now, I think you're familiar with Japanese youngsters making a love-parasol doodle... under the umbrella drawing (with a heart on its peak) they write the couple's names on each side of the umbrella's handle...  
> In the song 'Tenki Yoho' by Snowkel, there is a strong reference of this, and it's what I remembered while I was writing...apparently, in the song, the umbrella signifies Love. 
> 
> Omg what am I doing... Aominecchiiii!!! (;_:)


	8. Only Idiots Fall in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To love is to be an idiot, so others say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....an immediate continuation to the previous chapter. I hope you'll like this as much as I did while writing it.

 

“Good work, everyone!!!”

Despite the noise of raindrops hitting the gym’s roof, the Seirin team heard the coach’s yell signalling the end of practice.  The team couldn’t exactly complain, but Coach Riko’s regimen has definitely levelled up in difficulty. Seirin’s coach concludes the day’s practice and turns to the captain to discuss their plans for the next week.

“Aghh...If ever I make contact with a pillow I’d definitely fall asleep in a second.” Koganei slumps on the bench

“Asleep in a slip—“ 

“Izuki-sempai still has energy for his puns...” a wheezing Furihata comments

“Well, if we still have the energy to talk, then the training is working!” Kiyoshi adds. Kuroko sits beside him and reaches his bag for a towel; the shadow notices in his phone’s display that there were several messages and missed calls. 

Kiyoshi notices the tiniest change in Kuroko’s facial expression, and asks out of concern

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Hmm?” unsatisfied but Kiyoshi drops the subject. If Kuroko doesn’t wanna tell, he won’t press.

“Ah, Kuroko, I just remembered. Kise called me earlier.” Kagami says as he picks out a bottle of water from his own bag. The name called Kiyoshi’s attention.

“You shouldn’t have answered that call, Kagami-kun. Coach got really angry.”

“But it sounded like he’s in a pinch, though he dropped the call—“

“What did he say?” Kiyoshi interjects

“I didn’t even get to hear much because coach was yelling at me.”

“AH...!” Riko steps in the conversation, having finished her talk with Hyuuga, “...so, Bakagami, it’s my fault that you didn’t get to talk with your girlfriend during practice, eh?”

Kagami stiffens and tries to keep his politeness intact, “N-no, coach! And it wasn’t a girl, for God’s sake!”

“So Kagami’s girlfriend is a boy?”

“Coach!!!”

The Seirin team finds it amusing to watch poor Kagami bear it all with the coach. With the topic now steered into a different direction, Kiyoshi wonders what happened to Kise and if he’s alright and why he didn’t call Kiyoshi for help. He feels a bit disappointed at how shallow their connection must be for him to be not considered in time of need.

Kiyoshi feels a hand tap his shoulder, snapping him from his thoughts. 

“Thanks, Mitobe. I’m fine.” Kiyoshi double taps Mitobe’s hand in his shoulder, showing his appreciation.

 

 

 

Kise stands by the open car door, arms full with a bag of groceries, as he waits for Obaa-chan to alight with the rest of her items. The cab driver holds out the umbrella for his passengers, arms extended for the tall teenager.

“I’m okay, driver-san. You shouldn’t have.”

“It’s part of my job, sir.” The driver courteously replies with a smile.

The driver escorts the two up to the Kiyoshi residence’s doorstep. Kise insists to Obaa-chan that he’s going to pay the fare, but the driver says that the fare has already been paid for by the ‘fiery nii-san’. 

_Aominecchi...You really have to make things harder for me, don’t you?_

“Uhm, well, then I should be going now, Obaa-chan,”

“What?!” the old lady hastily grabs Kise’s forearm, “No! Not in this rain, Kise-chan, and you need to change out of those clothes! You must be cold, oh!”

“But I—“

“I insist!” Kise sees Obaa-chan’s strict aura for the first time; familiar in the sense that he saw it before with her grandson.

 

 

 

 

“Hmmm...”

“What’s wrong, Kiyoshi?” Izuki looks from under his umbrella to Kiyoshi, who’s been scrunching his brows since he put his phone to his ear some while ago.

“It’s not connecting...I’ve been trying for a few times now...”

Izuki gets his phone with his free hand from his pocket, thinking maybe calling with a different phone might get a different result. 

“Are you calling your home?” he starts to look for Kiyoshi’s home number in his contacts list

“No.” Kiyoshi just pressed the call button again “It’s  Kise-kun. Hmmm....” 

“Oh,” Izuki stops clicking at his phone and rolls his eyes, “how metaphorical...”

“Huh?”

“N-n, I didn’t say anything,” Izuki keeps his amusement to himself while looking at a fretting Kiyoshi. The puns in his head could wait in silence until they’re written in his notebook. “Anyway, don’t forget tomorrow—“

 

What Izuki was saying gets halted when they see Coach Riko striding past them, fuming

“Wait, Riko--!” From behind them comes Hyuuga, chasing her

“Hey, what happened?” Kiyoshi asks

“Argh,” the bespectacled captain stops to explain the situation “that okama three-pointer from Rakuzan, he sent me an email with his picture and Riko saw it—I didn’t know it was such a picture, though, I swear!”

“Mibuchi Reo? That guy’s always been too chummy with you ever since our Winter Cup match, right?” Kiyoshi remembers the person in question, calling Hyuuga “Junpei-chan” shamelessly

“What kind of picture is it anyway?” Izuki asks Hyuuga

Hyuuga shows the email to his friends; Kiyoshi and Izuki tries not to so much as give a snort. It was a picture of Mibuchi, lips in a kissy-pout with the text in the mail ‘Junpei-chan, Good luck in your preparations for the next cup!’, with hearts, cheering flags and kiss emoticons. Its subject is a safe ‘For your Victory’.

 “It’s not a laughing matter!”

“S-sorry, Hyuuga, just that...it’s impossible!” Izuki’s resolve crashed and he goes into a fit of laughter.

“W-well,” Kiyoshi, definitely better at holding it in makes a wise advice, “I guess it’s better if you follow Riko now and explain to her.”

“That’s what I was doing!” and Hyuuga turns away from them and runs after his princess.

 

 

“How did he get Hyuuga’s email anyway?” Izuki, who’s now had his laugh, asks Kiyoshi.

“Good question...”

“C’mon, Kiyoshi! Let’s follow them and help our Captain clear things up with coach. It’s a disaster if this lovers’ quarrel don’t get resolved as soon as possible!”

Kiyoshi reluctantly agrees and they go follow the chase. They catch up to Hyuuga only to find him running into a passer-by, and it’s not just anyone—it’s Sakurai Ryo of Toô. Seeing that both Hyuuga and Sakurai aren’t hurt, Kiyoshi cranes to look for Riko, but she is nowhere in the street ahead of them.

“Really...You’re a three-pointer magnet, Hyuuga.”

“Shut up, Izuki! I swear, this mushroom--!!”

 “S-sorry!!—but you were the one who—“

“Well, well...Let’s all calm down first. On behalf of our captain, I apologize, Sakurai.”

“Wha-?!”

“You were recklessly running, Hyuuga.”

“But, Kiyoshi—aghh,” after some thinking, Hyuuga deems it that the fault was his and he apologizes to Sakurai.

“Accepted.” Sakurai turns his face away from Hyuuga and pouts. The Seirin captain tries not to show his nerves at the kohai’s attitude.

“Sakurai, sorry for the wait,” 

Just then, Wakamatsu steps out from the konbi beside them “I got you some... Huh? Seirin?! Really, what’s with this day? First Kaijo’s Kise, then you guys?”

Kiyoshi perks up, his eyes widen. Surely, his ears picked up the name.

“Kise is here, in Tokyo?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

These are all familiar to him. The wooden structure, the velvety slippers. The Kiyoshi household has become almost like a third home to him, the second being the Kaijo basketball team and their gym.

The feelings and thoughts inside of him are also familiar. The brash attitude, the low voice...these are just parts of it. In and off the court, he admired Aomine Daiki.

 _Have_ always _admired him._

 

Deep in thought, Kise stands motionless in the shower. The water’s flow and spraying sound is the only movement in the room.

“Kise-chan?” Obaa-chan’s voice from beyond the doors calls his attention “I prepared some hot chocolate. Drink some when you’re done.”

“Haissu~” he answers back. He finally decides to finish his hot bath and try not to sulk around someone else’s house.

 

When Kise realizes that he’s in a familiar situation, he remembers the clothes that he left in Kiyoshi’s care, and Kiyoshi’s clothes that he wore. 

“Now that I think of it...I never got to return those...”

This time, though, he’s learned his lesson. He brought his bag with him in the bathroom so he can easily get what he needs.

He hums as he strokes his hair under the shower. The hum turns into a hushed voice singing the song he’s humming. His heart becomes unconsciously lighter.

 

 

 

“Tadaima...”

After some moments of receiving no replies, and seeing that there’s one less umbrella in the rack, Kiyoshi checks if anyone is at home. The TV is turned on and a mug of hot chocolate is on the table, but no one is on the couch. The kitchen is also empty, so is his grandfather’s study room. 

_This is weird._

He’s not a pessimist, but the situation turns his heart heavy like lead. His mind seems to be faltering even though he reminds himself to be calm.

_Calm down, keep looking!_

 

He rushes to the bathroom, and brashly opens the sliding door.

 

“Hwaaaaaahh!!!”

“Ah-- K--?”

Surely, that scream isn’t from his grandparents; what Kiyoshi sees is a stark naked Kise Ryouta in the act of putting his clothes on.

“What the--? How--?”

“Sempai! Leave!!”

“Oh—s-sorry—“

Chased out of his own home’s bathroom, Kiyoshi leans his back on the wall beside the bathroom’s door. 

“Why, I think this is familiar...” he says to himself

His heart is racing fast and his mind is running mad. First, his missing grandparents, then Kise in his bathroom-- _What on earth is going on?_

“Really, Kiyoshi-san—“ he hears Kise’s muffled voice from the other side, “Didn’t Obaa-chan or Ojii-chan tell you that I am _here_?!” 

The brunette slides his back on the wall and sits flat on the floor.

“So...they’re here?”

“Hm?” The door rattles open and Kise steps out, now fully clothed, “Of course they’re home, how could...Hey, are you alright?”

The blonde bends down to check on Kiyoshi. In Kiyoshi’s relief he bumps his forehead on Kise’s shoulder.

“Kiyoshi-san...?”

 

“...Tadaima.” 

 

Kise breathes a somewhat sigh of relief and answers

“Okaeri. Now, you really have to learn to knock before you enter closed doors, okay?! You’re always barging in when I’m here and it’s becoming a bad practice!” 

Kiyoshi lifts his head and looks at Kise’s face and says

“You should also remember to lock the bathroom door. It’ll keep on happening if you don’t.”

“but—“ he adds, “you can forget that here. It’s only I who can see anyways.” and he shows a playful smile.

“Perv!” Kise swats the sempai’s shoulder; he wouldn’t express in words that he got really worried when he saw Kiyoshi moping on the floor.

 

“Tecchan? 

Obaa-chan walks towards them and welcomes her grandson home. Kiyoshi later discovers that Obaa-chan and Ojii-chan were in the bedroom when he arrived. It’s just that when Obaa-chan went to bring hot chocolate to Ojii-chan, she found him asleep while sitting, with a book on his lap, so Obaa-chan fixed the futon for him and helped him get a better sleep.

 

“Well, for dinner—“

“Ah! Let me cook, Obaa-chan!”

“But you already helped me with the groceries,”

“Well, think of this as thanks for letting me take a shower~”

“Oh,” Kiyoshi butts in, thinking that maybe Kise can tell him what happened later, “then I’ll help, too.”

“That’d be great, Tecchan! Ne, Kise-chan?”

Kise turns his face to Kiyoshi with wide eyes. 

 

 

 

Against Kiyoshi’s impression, Kise actually handles the knife well and he knows what to do with the vegetables. He almost doesn’t need Kiyoshi in the kitchen, save for moments when he’s asking the sempai to check if the soup is boiling and other little stuff. With Kise deep in focus with cooking, Kiyoshi can’t get the chance to ask how the model came to help his grandmother.

 

“Sempai, please set the table.” Kise says when he tasted the miso soup; he’s holding the ladle at one hand and the small dish for tasting at the other.

“Got it.”

Kiyoshi won’t tell, but seeing Kise in a pink apron with such tools in his hands really makes his heart fluttery. He’s been stealing glances of Kise’s figure from behind and he notices, aside from the beautiful figure, that there’s something in Kise that he can’t quite put a term on.

 

 

Ojii-chan wakes up from his nap and is profoundly happy to find Tecchan and his friend in kitchen duty. He comments that ‘Ryouta will be a good housewife’ because he made a full dinner: the main dish, the miso soup, tsukemono and all. The model just laughs at the thought.

They have a lively dinner with Kise being the usual chatterbox, asking about how the Kiyoshis’ day went rather than talk about his. Obaa-chan tells her family how two gallant teens helped her greatly.

“If it weren’t for Kise-chan and his friend, oh! I couldn’t imagine how I’d go home without an umbrella in that horrendous rain!”

“Oh, so there was another knight, eh? Who was it?” Ojii-chan asks his wife.

Kiyoshi freezes, waiting for a name to match the face in his head.

“I’m sure Kise-chan said his name...uhm—“

“W-well, it doesn’t matter now! What matters is that Obaa-chan got home safe, ne?”

“And we even got to taste your cooking!” the old man adds with a vigorous laugh.

 “But surely, he’s a fine young man... I wonder if he has foreign roots--”

“Is it ‘Aomine’?”

Three surprised eyes look at Kiyoshi. There’s a brief moment before Obaa-chan breaks the silence.

“I think it was—“

“T-Te...Tecchan, do you want another bowl of rice?”

Between Kise and Kiyoshi, it is painfully obvious that the blonde is tongue-tied with using the pet name, and that he is definitely avoiding the topic of his friend’s identity. Nonetheless, Kiyoshi doesn’t want Kise to feel uncomfortable.

“...yes, please.”

 

After dinner, the model volunteers to do the dishes and Kiyoshi does the same. 

 

The two stand side to side by the kitchen sink; Kise does the washing while Kiyoshi does the drying. 

“Thanks for the dinner, Kise-kun.” The brunette says; he tries to start a conversation. The blonde just sways his head and returns a smile.

“Kise-kun? Are you sleepy?”

“Hnn? Uh, no. I’m fine.”

With a chance contact of skin, Kiyoshi feels that Kise is too warm. He looks at Kise and notices that the usually sunny eyes are droopy. Immediately he places one hand on Kise’s forehead.

“I think you have a fever!”

“...I’ll just...finish these...then I’m going home.”

“You should just rest and spend the night here—“

“...I...can’t. Let me just—“

“Kise-kun,”

“Please, sempai...stop worrying about me--”

“I can’t.”

Everything becomes still. Kise looks directly at Kiyoshi’s eyes; he’s not really sure if he heard the last words right.

He gulps hard and tries to speak but before he could say anything Kiyoshi tugs his hands towards the running water and washes the soap off. Kiyoshi turns the faucet off, the squeaking sound stands out in the silence.

 

 

 

 

Settled under the familiar blanket, Kise has been meekly accepting Kiyoshi’s care. In the state that he’s in-- the burning sensation, his head feeling heavy and his heart in a state of unexplainable melancholy--he doesn’t have the strength to resist.

 

“I think we should call your home.” Kiyoshi says softly; having put away a tray with a half-drunk glass of water, he sits beside Kise. “Tell them you’re gonna be spending the night here.”

“Phone’s dead...”

_Ah, so maybe that’s why my calls don’t reach..._

“You should’ve said so; you could charge here, you know. For the meantime, use my phone to send them a word.” 

Kiyoshi gives his phone to Kise so that the model can type the number and the message himself. The blonde turns to his side, his back facing the sempai, and lazily types his message.

 

After a few moments, the blonde returns the phone. He doesn’t say anything and doesn’t turn to face the brunette. When Kiyoshi takes the phone, he notices the words in the messaging screen.

 

‘ _Thank you._  ‘

 

He smiles and looks at Kise’s retreating figure, like he’s hiding under the white sheets. 

“You’re welcome. Well, then, good night, Kise-kun.”

Kise can hear Kiyoshi moving around; the click of the lamp as he turned it off and the ruffling of the futon as Kiyoshi settles to lie down beside him. The kohai can’t help but feel sorry for troubling the sempai. He grips on the blanket and turns to face Kiyoshi and looks at him with his droopy and watery eyes.

“...sorry...” Kise utters

 “Hn? What are you saying sorry for?” Kiyoshi leans his elbow against the futon as he is about to pull his blanket. 

“...In your own room...you have to sleep with someone who has a cold...Sorry...”

“Don’t mind the small things, Kise-kun. Besides, I’d rather sleep here with you than on the couch.”

The older teen smiles at the younger one; a smile that Kise is very much used to seeing whenever he’s with this sempai-- _A smile filled with warmth..._

“And, don’t you know?” Kiyoshi slumps on his pillow—making his face just a few inches from Kise’s.

“ Idiots don’t get a cold, Kise-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing 'Gemini' turns out to be more fun the more that I think of how things will map out... and especially because there are people who appreciate KiyoKise ;u;  
> I think, I just want to share, that writing multichapter fics is really something.
> 
> again, thanks a million for reading.


	9. Stir in the Cold Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It could be the rain, it could be the blanket; somehow, someone is changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long, I'm so sorry!!  
> Well, I'll hold you no further. I hope you will still follow this to the end.

He wakes up to the noise of the rain showering on rooftops. The ceiling, the white blanket...they're the same as his first time waking there.   
And the absence of another in the room.   
_Oh...this pattern again..._  
But instead of thinking about how lonely he felt, he opts to close his eyes and get healed by sleep. 

 

There's a chopping noise in the half-lit kitchen room. In such an early hour, Kiyoshi's grandmother checks to see what's going on.   
"Tecchan...?"  
"Oh, Obaa-san. Good morning...sorry, did I wake you?"  
"N...n-n. Just...why are you up so early?"  
"A-ah! Sorry... I forgot to tell you I let Kise-kun stay here last night. I'm making this for him while I also prepare our breakfast."  
"You know it's fine, Tecchan! He can stay for as long as he likes! But, oh, does Kise-chan have to have a special diet?"  
Kiyoshi can't mention Kise's cold so as not to worry the old lady.  
"Mmm...kinda. Do you want some tea or coffee?"  
"Ah, no, thanks. I'm going back to our room, your grandpa's been stressed with his back lately so I'm keeping watch. If you need help with anything, just say, okay?"  
"Thanks, Obaa-san."

His grandmother's words watered the seeds of worry inside Kiyoshi's heart. Although he's usually the optimist, he worries a lot when it comes to his grandparents. Aside from his current thoughts about Kise, his overpowering subconscious causes him to miss the vegetable and cuts his finger with the knife; at the same time, his nearby phone rings--snapping himself out of his thoughts and finally sees the small red line on his left index finger. Still, he reaches for the phone and receives the call.  
 _"Oi, Kiyoshi. Awake now?"_  
"Shun..uhm,--"  
 _"Good! I see you're preparing well. See you later!"_  
"Huh? Wait, what's--"  
*beep*  
The call ended before he could ask what their agenda is. He decides that maybe he can call Izuki later for clarifications; first, he should tend this bleeding cut.

Instead of a pained expression, Kiyoshi wears a soft smile. 

 

 

"....ughhh...can't go back to sleep..."  
Kise throws himself around the comfy futon and blanket. His head still feels heavy but better than last night.   
_Speaking of which..._  
He doesn't notice himself that his eyes have been glancing to the door for the nth time. The other futon beside him is gone, but still he waits for Kiyoshi to return.

"....I hate this feeling..."

Kise is pretty much convinced that it's just the cold. 

Since he cannot sleep, he takes the liberty of charging his phone. With what little strength he has, the task of getting his bag, his phone and charger, seemed a whole new challenge. He thanks God for the mere fact that he doesn't have to fully stand up to reach what he needs.   
When he's placed his charging phone on Kiyoshi's desk, he slumps on it and deems his mission cleared. He notices that he's not wearing the same shirt he slept on last night.  
 _O-oi, oi....ch-chotto....D-did Kiyoshi-san--_  
His feelings are a mix of panic, under-laying gratitude and irritation.   
_That sempai really does unnecessary things! Ugh!_  
Kise feels his face heat up much more. 

 

Somehow, he remembers that he should send a message to his family; the moment he turns his phone on, his notifications are filled with messages from his sister, Akashi, Momoi, and his manager, among the others.   
"...No way..."

There're also messages from Aomine. 

_Nope! Nope! First things first!_

Kise types a message to send to his mom when he hears footsteps nearing the room. By the weight of it, he thinks that it’s Kiyoshi. The blonde panics and hastily sends the message without checking its details and hurries back to the futon; he buries himself under the blanket and pretends to be still asleep.   
He then hears the door rattling softly as it slides, then the footsteps continue.

 

"Kise-kun?"   
_Shucks! He came back..!_

 

A clump of white is what Kiyoshi sees in his room. He thought for sure he heard some movement before he entered.   
"Still asleep, huh..."  
He places on his desk a tray with a glass of water--suddenly he notices the foreign phone charging. The sempai can't help but smile as he glances at the covered kohai. 

"Hmm...I wonder if he needs another change of clothes..." he says in a slightly louder tone, as if meaning for Kise to hear. This causes the kohai to flinch under his blanket. Kise gulps hard and grasps the blanket tightly near his chest. 

_Iyaaaa!!! He's approaching....!!!!! What should I do?!_

He feels the presence getting closer to him; then a large flop of a hand landing on his shoulder makes him squirm under the blanket.  
"Stop! Stop!!" he flails the blanket and gets up.   
"A-re? Kise-kun, you're awake?"   
"Yes, I am! Mou, sempai, how can you casually touch another man like that?!"  
"Well, because we're both guys, that's why...Shouldn't it be like that?"  
"E-eh..? Y-yeah, but, no!--I mean--"  
"You always have your guard up when it's me, huh?"  
"That--"  
Kise realizes that what Kiyoshi said is true. If it were Kasamatsu, Moriyama or someone else, he might even jest about the situation.   
"I'm sorry, Kise-kun."   
"...huh?"  
"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. You're also probably mad about me changing your shirt, but I had to because you were sweating a lot."  
True enough, maybe if it weren't for Kiyoshi's judgement, Kise's sleep would've been uncomfortable. The sempai wins this argument, a part of Kise's mind says.   
"No, I--...T...thanks, then, I guess..." he looks down and tries to convince himself that the heat he's feeling is not from embarrassment.  
 _Kusooo..._

"Maa, that aside. Are you feeling better?" Kiyoshi puts his left palm on Kise's forehead. Kise's mind takes a while before he could see what's happening; he just feels a very warm touch and a scraping sensation as the touch disappears.   
"Your temperature's still quite high--"  
"Sempai, that..."   
Kise points at Kiyoshi's band-aided finger.   
"Huh? Ah, this--"

_Kise-kun can be quite perceptive at times..._ Kiyoshi wonders

"It's nothing. Now, get more rest." he ruffles the blonde tuft as he stands up and walks to his desk. Kise thinks the sempai is trying to dodge explanations.  
"By the way, I brought water. You should drink lots of it,"  
"...and here I was..." Kise mutters to himself, "...you're unfair."  
"Huh? Did you say anyth--" Kiyoshi looks back to his kohai  
"Thank you! Hn!" Kise covers himself with the blanket and turns his back on Kiyoshi. 

_...he's cute even when he's sulking._

"Well then, I'll be back, Kise-kun." 

 

After hearing that the sempai has left, Kise pulls down the blanket and gets himself some air.   
"...Mou, what am I thinking?!" he asks himself, "He should take care of his fingers like Midorimacchi does! We're basketball players, that's why..!"  
He's not convinced himself with his reason for worrying.  
Kise then looks at the desk where the glass of water is waiting for its taker. 

"...and we're not in the same team, but--"  
His phone cuts his thoughts as it vibrates vehemently. Messages flood in.

_  
From: Kurokocchi  
Ohayou, Kise-kun. Your sisters sent us a mail last night asking about you. You should tell them where you are. By the way, I think your message was wrong sent._

_From: Kagamicchi  
Kise, you idiot! Where are you now?  
btw, you sounded like you were in a pinch yesterday, is this related?_

_From: Kagamicchi  
..And I think you sent the message for your Kaa-san to me. Keep it together, man!_

_From: Momoicchi  
Ki-chan!!!Are you ok??? We were so worried abt you! We couldn't contact you last night! Though, I tried to assure your family that you're fine. Where are you right now?_

_From: Midorimacchi  
Wrong send._

_From: Midorimacchi  
I'm sending the message to your family, by the way. _

__

 

"No way!!" Kise meets the desk with his forehead, then looks up to the small screen again to check if he did send the message for his Kaa-chan to his 'Kiseki no hitotachi' group. He confirms the mistake just before his screen shows Kagamicchi calling. Reflex took over Kise's worries of sounding weird over the phone.  
"Kagamicchi~"  
 _"Oi, Kise?"_  
"Ugh...Please don't say I sound weird..I have a cold~"  
 _"Eh? Now that you mentioned it...anyway, a cold?! Omae--you should take care of yourself!"_  
"...hai-hai...It's tough but right now Kiyoshi-sa--"  
 _'AH!'_  
 _"What? Kiyoshi...as in Kiyoshi Teppei? What about Kiyoshi-sempai? Are you--"_   
"Iya! I mean, a-aaaah, I feel kinda drowsy because of the medicine..! Thank you for worrying, Kagamicchi. Jaa~!"  
The Kaijo ace cuts the call even before Kagami can reply. For all the blunders Kise has made in his life, he's never felt such rush before. Kise feels like he should do something to erase the notion that he's with Kiyoshi in Kagami's mind, until another call comes.

"E-eeh?? Akashicchi? For real..?!"  
This time he clears his throat ceremoniously   
"A, moshimoshi, Akashicchi..~?"  
 _"Ryouta,"_  
"H-hai-ssu?"  
 _"You sound a bit off; how are you? I was informed last night that you were missing. And just now you--"_  
"Ah, iya, that was my mistake. I was supposed to send it to my mom~"  
 _"I knew it... I've taken the liberty of informing your family."_  
"Ahh...Akashicchi, you shouldn't have..." Kise bites his lip in embarrassment  
 _"Why wouldn't I? As your former capta--"_  
Suddenly, Kiyoshi enters the room and calls Kise's attention  
"Kise, I brought you some gruel~! Eat this before you drink the medicine."  
"S-sempai--!" Kise's palm just covered the receiver of his phone, but surely Akashi heard Kiyoshi's loud voice.   
"Oh, sorry...Did I interrupt you? I'll just leave this here, then--"  
"T-Thanks, sempai...yeah, I'd appreciate some privacy."   
Kiyoshi just smiles and places the tray of food on his desk; just as he left, Kise returns to answering Akashi.  
"Ah, ahaha, well...uhm, Akashicchi?"  
 _"Ryouta, that voice--"_  
"Sorry, can I just save it for when we have time together, Akashicchi? Right now, my head feels heavy because I have a cold, so..."   
_"A cold? Why didn't you inform me earlier about this--"_  
"Mou, Akashicchi~ What's the use of it? Anyway, I couldn't contact anyone because my phone died on me and,...uhm...ah, well..."  
 _"...What?"_  
"Well, a lot happened! And, I just told you, I wanna rest..."  
The heavy sigh is from exhaustion--Kise's still recuperating his body, and heart, afterall. 

"...I don't know what to do, Akashicchi..."

There's a slight pause before he hears his former captain's voice  
 _"...For the meantime, you should rest. I shall ask Shintarou to check on you."_  
"N-n. You don't need to..."  
 _"Ryouta...Where are you, anyway?"_  
"...Heh...somehow, aren't you being too kind today, Akashicchi?..Don't worry. I'm with a very trusty person...Talk to you later, Akashicchi..."  
Kise recalls yesterday's happenings and feels his head spin again. 

 

After quite a while, Kiyoshi returns with tea for the both of them. He checks Kise's bowl of gruel that's half-full, and the medicine foil torn open.   
"Glad you ate even just a bit. Did it taste good?"  
"...With my twisted tastebuds, it's fine." It sounded like murmurs with Kise's knees to his face and a blanket overhead. Kiyoshi comes close and puts his palm on the blonde's forehead to check Kise's temperature.   
"...Still hot, but not as high as last night's..."  
"Ne, sempai..."  
"Yeah?"  
Kise's realized what Kiyoshi's bandaged finger meant, but rethinks if he should mention it.   
_'Either way, I really feel bad about it, so...'_  
"It...The rice gruel...you--"  
A huge hand ruffles the blonde's soft hair, which leaves him surprised--it felt quite nice.  
"...s-sempai--!" Kise feels his ears and face go warmer. “It's becoming your habit; I’m not a kid, you know?”  
"You’re cute like this, but I want you to get well soon, Kise-kun.”  
It makes the kohai remember the first time he was dragged for tea into the Kiyoshi household, and what Kiyoshi said to him that time.

"...Ne, sempai..."  
"Hn?"  
"...just...this is just a question, okay..."  
They both know that whatever's next is of matter, and once its dropped, there's no taking it back--Kise will unravel his self and Kiyoshi will know. Kise's eyes are not looking at Kiyoshi, but Kiyoshi's been eagerly staring at him--waiting.  
"...Have you ever had...an unrequited love...?"  
Kiyoshi's gears seem to have paused; but it's not like he didn't foresee the words coming. There are already names he's wanting to ask.  
"Well, you got me for a moment there...Are you asking me as a sempai in this realm?"  
"N-no! It's not like I didn't have past relationships, _Kiyoshi-san_ ; I-I'm just asking you!"  
"Then I have the right not to answer, right?"  
Though not exactly domineering, Kiyoshi's tone makes Kise feel like he stepped on something he shouldn't have. The sempai senses this and tries to steer the conversation back--he hasn't even got anything about Kise yet, really.   
"Gomen. Yup, I had...and I have one right now which route's yet to go to the 'unrequited'." he rests his chin on his palm and gives Kise a meaningful smile. The blonde just ignores whatever meaning he gave Kiyoshi's actions.   
"Did you confess to this peron? The unrequited one."  
"...mm...Nope. There's no use anyway. She's happy; I'm happy...As long as she is happy, then I'm fine with that."   
"I didn't think you're the type to easily give up." Kise remembers the times he witnessed Kiyoshi's persistent nature.  
Kiyoshi gives out a small laugh, "Somehow, it's different with her. And by the way, I don't give up easily, especially if I really want it; I'll show you."   
"...You still like her..." Kise states, not asks--as if he didn't hear the last part of what the sempai said.  
"I still care about her, but more as a dear friend would." he smiles fondly

Kise suddenly moves closer to face Kiyoshi. This kind of talks interest him next to sports.  
"Can I take a guess who this person is?"  
"What about you?" Kiyoshi tries to turn the table; he closes in to Kise's face, "With your beautiful looks and charm, you couldn't have had an unrequited love, na, Kise-kun?"  
Kise's reflex fails him; he can't instantly distance himself from the brunette's handsome face. All he can do is turn red and move his head mere centimeters away just to avoid Kiyoshi's gaze.   
"S-sempai! You're too close!" he feeds his palm to Kiyoshi's face  
"Ow--is that how you treat me now?"  
"S-sorry--! My body feels so weird, I can't properly control myself--" he reaches out to help Kiyoshi. As he does, Kiyoshi gently holds on to Kise's wrist and once again looks directly to his golden eyes.  
"Kise-kun..."  
It takes Kiyoshi some while before he recollects his thoughts.  
"I know it's hard to resist me, but show some restraint--"  
"Huh? E-EEH?!" the kohai blushes even more, "What are you t-talking about?! I'll admit you're handsome, but you're not that hot!"   
He dug himself a deeper grave. Meanwhile, the sempai mentally notes the words and smiles infinitely.  
"N-no! Don't misunderstand!--"  
"Fuhahahahaha! Sorry, I was just...it's just really fun to tease you, Kise-kun! And you won't answer my question,"  
"Yeah, yeah! It was unrequited, but unlike you, I confessed! How's that?"  
Suddenly, the atmosphere around Kise changed. Kiyoshi opts to wait for him to continue.

"...How odd..." Kise hangs his head low. His bangs hide his face from Kiyoshi's view. 

"Whenever I'm with Kiyoshi-san, my mind seems to forget what pains my heart..."  
 _'Is it Aomine?'_ Kiyoshi's been itching to say the words, but can't--just when Kise said those things to him. 

"...He's an idiot..." Kise whispers, "...but he's the best..."  
A heavy breath is all Kiyoshi could give as a reply. His eyes wander away from Kise--and it's not like the blonde didn't notice.   
"What's that? You were so interested a while ago? Don't tell me you're jealous?"  
"I am."  
Kise's eyes widen at the sempai's reaction. It was meant to be a joke.  
"...I'm gonna get some tea." Kiyoshi rises up and, finally, lets go of Kise's wrist. He leaves the room silently unlike how he usually does.   
"You haven't even guessed yet who it was!" Kise chases to holler at the door. 

 

 

 

_'Kiyoshi.'_  
"Shun? Hello again. What's up?"  
 _'I'm at your doorstep now. Can you purizu hurry up, I'm gonna furizu.'_  
"What?"

Amidst the heavy rain, Izuki's relatively dry when Kiyoshi sees him. Kiyoshi takes the folded umbrella as Izuki removes his shoes.   
"Ojamashimasu. Are they awake?"  
"Not yet. Do you want coffee or tea?"  
"Tea, please...Man, I'm freezing! Can I use your restroom?"  
Kiyoshi thinks if Kise could be in there.  
"Uhh, wait, let me check."  
Izuki wonders why his friend would need to, but keeps it to himself. After doing his business and having regained some warmth, Izuki jumps up from the couch and gets himself ready to leave.  
"Oi, Kiyoshi, it's almost time now. Let's go."  
"You've been saying that, but what's it today, really? We don't have practice matches until next month, right?"  
Izuki's widening eyes say that Kiyoshi is forgetting something.  
"You forgot?! Today is--"  
The ring of the doorbell halts Izuki. Kiyoshi welcomes more unexpected guests to his home.  
"Kagami, Kuroko...really, what is going on?"  
"O-ojamashimasu!"  
"Pardon the intrusion. Good morning, Kiyoshi-sempai and Izuki-sempai."  
"Are we having a strategy meeting?" Kiyoshi guesses.  
"No. We're here to fetch you. Izuki-sempai said we'll all go together."  
"But where are we going?"   
A cold breeze passes by the Seirin starters.  
"Kiyoshi-sempai, we made a plan to make a small party for coach's dad to celebrate the re-opening of their expanded gym." Kuroko explains  
"Sempai, you forgot already? You and Captain initiated it!"  
"Aah...I'm sorry, I forgot." At the back of his mind, Kiyoshi knows where he's more needed, but he doesn't want to ruin the celebration . He doesn't want to leave Kise again like he did before, especially since the blonde has a cold.   
"Now, are you gonna get dressed up or you're going there looking like you just jumped out of bed?"  
"Uhm, can you guys wait a bit? I'll be back--"

 

Even though he's already decided on staying, Kiyoshi wants to collect the right words to say it without sounding irresponsible. Even before he can leave the room, they hear heavy, running footsteps  
"Kiyoshi-san, I have a guess!! It's--"  
The Seirin guests freeze as they see the bouncing blonde--likewise, Kise felt like summoning a huge sinkhole right at his feet. Kiyoshi's unfazed; it's not like he's hiding the fact that Kise spent the night with him anyway.   
"Don't you think we demand an explanation, Kiyoshi?" Izuki breaks the silence  
Kise felt his fever go up by levels. Even seeing Kuroko didn't work him up like usual.  
"A...I think I'm interrupting something...so..." he slowly moves to make his escape, though Kagami and Kuroko stop him.   
"Oi, Kise! Why didn't you tell me? Could it be that you're spying on Seirin?!"  
"I believe Kise-kun wouldn't go through the trouble, Kagami-kun. But, now I see why Kiyoshi-sempai is reluctant to come with us."  
Kise's eyes widen as he wonders what Kuroko meant. He looks at Kiyoshi and notices the slightest hint of worry in his face.   
"Ano...Kiyoshi-san, I'm feeling better now...and the trains must be running by this time, so...I guess I should--"   
"It's still raining."  
"I'll just call a taxi, okay? Let me just get my phone..."  
"No, Kise-kun, wait-"   
Kiyoshi grabs Kise by the arm, and through the touch he could tell that the model's fever is still quite high.   
"If you really want to go home now, I'm going with you to your house."   
With as simple as eye contact, Izuki understands what Kiyoshi means to say.   
"I got it. Kagami, Kuroko, let's go."  
"B-but--"  
"Let's go, Kagami-kun. Kise-kun, please don't give Kiyoshi-sempai a headache."  
"Kurokocchi..."  
"Also, this will surely reach Akashi-kun. We're going now, Kiyoshi-sempai."

 

The three Seirin members left with Kagami still confused. On the other hand, the Kaijou ace wonders why Kuroko would need to report such an incident to their former captain. When the visitors left, Kise feels his knees give out and he slumps on the floor.  
"K-Kise-kun!" Kiyoshi hurries to assist him  
"...ah, how uncool...How come you always see me at my weakest?"  
He rests his back on the wall, the cold floor doesn't matter. Kiyoshi lets Kise catch some strength before he tries to move him. He almost thinks he wants to carry Kise right then and there to his bedroom, like honeymooning couples do; instead, he helps Kise to stand up and reach the bedroom with his two feet. 

 

Kise checks his phone and sees more messages. Thankfully, nothing was scheduled for the day, says his manager, so he should take his needed rest. A message from his father says he should come home soon and that he should call home before deciding on sleepovers. He brings the phone with him to the still laid-out futon.   
"Aaahh...the rain makes me wanna sleep in~" Kise stretches his limbs and nuzzles the white blanket he loves so much.  
Kiyoshi sits beside him on the second futon. "You're free to do so."  
"Really? I mean, weren't you about to send me away? Ah, sorry--just let me rest on this heavenly futon for...just a while. Then, I'll get ready to leave."  
"I wasn't sending you away." Kiyoshi lays down on his side--the tips of their spread-out hair almost meeting. "Just as I said, if you really need to get home right away, I will see you off right up to your doorstep."

From Kiyoshi's view, he can see Kise's long lashes as if they're reaching for the light. His smooth face, the soft strands of yellow hair, the curves of his face--Kise's features take Kiyoshi's breath away. 

"Maybe I'd want that." Kise sighs. 

The sound of the rain fill the gentle silence. It's hard to tell if it's morning with the raindrops and gray clouds all over. This time, cozy on a futon under a roof, Kise doesn't hate the rain.   
"Ah, before I forget...Your clothes from that time--"  
"...mn...please keep them for me, sempai...so that the next time I need a change of clothes..."  
"U-hm. I understand."  
It could be because his thoughts are afloat that Kise is somewhat kind today, Kiyoshi thinks. What Kise just said is like a promise for more visits that makes Kiyoshi smile to himself.  
It's still just a few minutes after six--one of the rare days that Kiyoshi can sleep a bit more; he's prepared breakfast anyway, and few other chores can wait. It's like an endless night under the lamp light and with the dark skies outside.

 

What started as idling becomes a nap. When Kiyoshi looks to his side, he sees Kise sleeping like an angel--curled into a fetal position, without the blanket over him. Even so, Kise is smiling,  
 _'His smile that I don't want to disappear...'_

"...Kiyoshi-san..."  
 _'Ah. So he's not asleep...'_  
"Nn?"  
Kise's smile gets wider, and he slowly stretches to look at Kiyoshi,   
"...I've decided! From now on I'm gonna call you--"  
"TEPPEI!!"  
Both guys are startled, hearing a woman's voice shout out of nowhere. Kiyoshi signals Kise to stay on the futon as he goes outside the room to see who it was. Seeing no signs near, he goes to the genkan and sees his friends Riko and Hyuuga. Surely, Riko is pouting while Hyuuga has the 'I can't stop her' look.

"I knew you guys planned something for dad, but how come you're not even there?!"  
"Ah, Riko, I--"  
"Any excuses and it's plus three laps for you!"  
"No, I'm trying to explain--"  
As they were talking, Kise peeks at the commotion--which surely catches Riko's attention.  
"Kaijou's Kise Ryouta?!"  
"O-oi, Kiyoshi..!"  
Their reactions are not as funny as Kagami and Izuki's, which makes Kise feel an uncomfortable tension.  
"...a, uhm, good morning." Kise bashfully bows to the Seirin sempais. He feels as though he shouldn't be there, and that he just ruined something that Kiyoshi should've been enjoying that day.  
"Kise-kun," Kiyoshi starts. He knows how Kise might be feeling right at the moment.  
Before anyone could continue, another ring on the doorbell halts them. The visitor surprises Kiyoshi more than normal guests would. 

"Uh, good morning, I guess." Aomine says in his usual lazy tone. He avoids looking directly and scratches his nape. "I'm here because of a certain idiot. Is he still here?"  
"Aomine..." Though he didn't mean to, Kiyoshi's tone changed. "Who are you looking for?"  
"Tch. Damn Satsuki's requests..." the Toou ace blurts to himself; his eyes look beyond Kiyoshi and sees, among the other heads there, a blonde tuft.  
"I'm here to fetch Kise. I already have a taxi waiting." he points behind him where past the Kiyoshi residence is a parked cab.  
"Teppei, we're still not through--WAAH! NOW WE HAVE TOOU'S ACE? Really, what is going on here?!"  
Hyuuga tries to calm Riko. Now all eyes are on Aomine--standing at the entrance holding an umbrella to himself, and a folded one on the other--looking ever smug and pissed.  
"A-Aominecchi?!" Kise's eyes widen and walks up to Kiyoshi's back. The brunette stands in between them like he doesn't want them to meet. Kise tries to nudge him, but he won't yield. All those time, Kiyoshi's eyes are like a hawk's looking at Aomine.   
Kise tries to move him again, but Kiyoshi just looks at him with a smile.  
"Mou, Tecch--...Sempai!" Kise swats him. Inside Kise's mind, he's kicking himself for the slip-up. Suddenly, Kiyoshi recalls that, just before Riko and Hyuuga showed up, Kise was talking halfway about something.  
"Kise...the hell are you doing here?" Aomine tells Kise first thing  
"What about you? Why are you here?" Kise talks back  
"You returned my question with two questions, really...I'm here to get you. Satsuki asked me to, after Akashi called and told her your location. I'm supposed to be sleeping, man, but she bugged me!"  
"...I guess she threatened you. And Momoicchi?"  
"I told her to stay at home 'cause it's raining crazy. Anyway, I have a taxi waiting, so?"  
The way Kise's hand curl on Kiyoshi's shirt show the reluctance in his heart. But Kiyoshi has an important agenda today, and his stay is being a nuisance--Kise thinks.   
"May I have a say on this?"  
Kiyoshi cutting in surprises everyone within their range.  
"What, Kiyoshi-san?" Aomine tries to be uncharacteristically respectful  
"N-n. I think I should really head home now. Just wait a sec, Aominecchi, I'm gonna get my bag."

The blonde sluggishly walks back to Kiyoshi's room. The brunette follows him.   
"Kise-kun," he talks to Kise's back, as the blonde is busy gathering his things.  
"...Ah, my jacket--Te, uh, Sempai, can I ask you to get it for me? I think it's still hanging --"  
Kiyoshi grabs him softly by the upper arm  
"Why don't you say it?" Kiyoshi says in a low voice  
"...huh? What?"  
"Kise-kun...You said you've decided, and you're gonna call me..."   
Kise's reddish color deepens. He turns his eyes to the tatami and bites his bottom lip.   
"F-forget it..."  
Now Kiyoshi holds Kise on both of his shoulders "...Why? What were you going to say?"  
"No. Nothing. Just..."

_'How can calling you "Tecchan" be a notch higher than the one you reciprocately call on first name-basis?'_

"Just...keep the jacket, alright? I'll be back for it, though. Can I borrow one of yours?"

_'What's going on with me? I hate this feeling..!'_ It's a feeling that Kise realizes is different from having fever and cold. It's not the heavy lead in his heart from yesterday--it's really, really different.

"...Kise-kun..!"  
The blonde snaps from his thoughts and notices the sweater being handed to him. His hand slowly reaches to get it.  
"T-thank you..."  
"You're welcome, Ryouta."


	10. Between Strawberry and Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would seem as though they're star-crossed---only...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read the whole series so far. I'm sorry for the slow update though. I was supposed to finish this chapter to post for summer, but somehow couldn't, so....
> 
> I tried to make it as much as I could describe the scenes. I hope you'd point out misspelled words or the like. 
> 
> This is still far from the last so I hope you'll bear with me and Kiyoshi and Kise ^^ ;

The Kise family may not always be together, but they really care about each other. When the youngest and only son comes home--thanks to the help of his smug-looking friend--Kise's parents reprimand him for the first time in so long.   
As Kise tells what happened, his parents agree that they should show their gratitude to the ones who took care of their precious son. His mother thinks of exquisite delicacies that they will bring when they visit the Kiyoshis. Although Kise is not against the gifts, he's against the idea of bringing his mom and dad there. He's a teenage boy working as a professional model--ashamed of being doted on by parents, though he won't admit that he likes it when he's being treated special. His parents tell him to find a free day in his schedule; when they find the time to, they shall go and meet this Kiyoshi-sempai's family. 

 

 

 

It takes minutes to an hour before the blonde finally decides on pushing the 'send' button of his message to the sempai. Even when Kise mailed Kiyoshi that he got home safely, he doesn't get a reply until the evening.

 _Great. Til next time. Get well soonest_ \--it read.

Kise got irked at how short the reply was, and fights back the urge to message back. He slept that night with scrunched brows and a bothered feeling.

 

 

Since there was no reply, Kiyoshi thought that maybe Kise is already resting, and calls it a day. The party with the Seirin guys exhausted him more than it should have.   
Tomorrow--he thinks--he can just message Kise again tomorrow.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tomorrow proves to be a busier day than usual for Seirin's Iron Heart. The teachers ask for his help in collecting homework, distributing papers, photocopying lecture materials--that aside from his classmates asking for help in lessons they don't understand, and, of course, club activities.  
After club activities, they eat at Maji's before going home. In between their conversations, Kiyoshi's been thinking if there are any messages in his phone. 

By the time he gets home, he sees a message from Kise. It seems to be one sent not only to him, but it makes Kiyoshi feel happy nonetheless--moreso because there's a picture of Kise with clips on his hair, getting ready for makeup, and a wink for the camera. 

_What a busy day~ Still have a shoot at 7(^^♪_

Kiyoshi replies  
 _Don't strain yourself too much. Ganbare, Ryouta★_

 

"Ugh! There he goes again, calling me by my first name!" Kise blurts out so suddenly that his makeup artist stops dabbing foundation for some seconds. The young model apologises and opts to put off replying to the insolent sempai.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Explain." Midorima's glasses gleam with the summer sun.  
"Well, Happy Birthday!" The blonde exclaims with a clap.   
Kise managed to get the birthday boy, Midorima, and his friends, Takao, Momoi, and--if they count--Kuroko and Kagami, to meet for a small party at Maji's. Akashi and Murasakibara can't go and just wished Midorima a 'Happy Birthday' to Kise's mail. It's a mystery how the usually passive Kuroko and indifferent Midorima agreed to go when Kise suddenly sent invitations thru text.   
"Well, Shin-chan, stop being too stiff--it's your party!"  
"Right! After this, shall we go for karaoke?"  
"Momoi-san, that's _paafektoh! Nice idea!_ "  
Kise joins Takao and Momoi in the imaginary dancefloor set within the boundary of their tables; they're just wiggling in their seats actually, raising their hands here and there.   
"S-stop it!" the birthday boy shushes them to avoid attracting other Maji customers' attention.  
"But, really, I didn't think you'd go out of your way to celebrate this stiff guy's birthday."  
"Kagamicchi, birthdays are supposed to be celebrated with friends! Midorimacchi should also have fun some times."   
"I don't remember being friends with a monkey--and another red-haired monkey at that!"  
"Monkey?! Well, well, Midorimacchi--"  
"Coming from you, Kise-kun, I'm sure there's bound to be a catch."   
"Kurokocchi!!!~~How mean!"  
Truth to be told, Kise makes himself busy to avoid coming to the Kiyoshis with his parents.   
Thankfully, Momoi and Takao steers the mood to become the party it should be. The pink-haired girl explains Aomine's absence, saying he's a big idiot that he had to take remedial exams. Kise and Kagami just laugh at the matter, but Kuroko retorts that Kagami also had to take a couple or three remedials himself. 

After eating some mountains of fries, heaps of burgers and indulging on parfaits, Takao initiates the giving of gifts. Midorima opts to save them for when he gets back home and thanks them bashfully. They skip out the karaoke because the celebrant himself still have cram school in the evening. 

 

Right after they part ways, Kise sends a photo to those who were unable to attend. For some reason, he includes Kiyoshi in the recipients as well. 

 

 

'='='='='='='='='='

 

 

The courts are empty save for two people. The sun has risen but the dewdrops and the small puddles in the court hasn't dried yet. 

"Like, what on earth happened to you, Kise?"

"Aagh...One more!"

Aomine thinks twice, dribbles the ball as he looks at the defeated blonde wheezing his lungs out. It's an early summer day, and Kise called out for a one-on-one.   
"You can never defeat me."  
"Yeah? Let's see!"   
Kise steals the ball and when Aomine starts chasing, the Toô ace realizes he just agreed to another round. 

 

They end with 10-9 with Aomine winning both of their rounds. Nothing's really at stake, but Kise hates losing, especially if it's against the one he's been trying to beat for the longest of time.   
"Ahh!! It sucks!"  
"Well, it was quite worthwhile. But--it's still me." Aomine gives a victor's smirk while the ball goes spinning on his fingertips.   
_'Yes, it's still_ you _, you baka.'_ Kise wants to blurt out those words, but, for some reason, can't. He put up a real fight, and feels exhausted like he fought for a real basketball match.   
Aomine throws a bottle of water to him, which he catches safely. His wide eyes look surprised at a man he used to know but now seems in a way different.   
"Aominecchi..."  
"What? What's that look for?!"

After reviewing their play and Kise's endless 'Ugh's and 'Aaargh's, their conversation gets a segué to a serious tone.   
"Somehow, I think I wouldn't be able to do this with the previous Aominecchi..." Kise fiddles with the empty water bottle. He's quite unsure where his words are leading; those words got out before he could think of what to say. 

There really is nothing for Aomine to say as follow-up to Kise's statement. It wasn't even a question, so why bother--Aomine thinks. 

"Since Imayoshi-san left, I got a little bored at basketball practice. Ryo and the others aren't that bad; they're strong, but...it's still different. Playing against you and Tetsu...and that Kagami--it's different." 

Aomine stood up from the bench as he was talking. Kise can't see his face, but he can see Aomine's hand form a tight fist, and open as if he's seeking to grasp at something.

"...You can always ask Kurokocchi or Kagamicchi..."

"Hnh..." the tan ace shrugs. 

They take some time in silence to breath, enjoy the fresh morning breeze, and each other's company. Aomine takes a deep breath and breaks the silent streak.   
"...There's this...guy I met."

 _'Oh...'_ Kise braces himself.

"His name's Suna...Sunakawa Makoto. His school's not a basketball powerhouse, so I forgot the name. He was a last-minute stand-in player in our rival team--us being some of my classmates from Toô. It was a casual match in this very court."

"This guy beat you?" Kise asks in pure curiosity. Aomine's brows slightly scrunch as his face display some kind of unease. 

"It was a casual game; I didn't need to get in the Zone to beat them--but..."

"Aominecchi...! Cut the chase, will you?!"

"Aggh...! I don't even know why I'm telling this to you! I just thought that the way this Suna plays is...is...somehow different."

_'Ah, so it's basketball...'_

"...You mean, he's like us? Skills that of Generation of Miracles?"  
Aomine's thinking time makes Kise tense.

"No...he's graceful in the court. It's like he's playing basketball in his own, gentle pace...outside the court, he's silent and cool..."

Kise can't believe how timid Aomine sounded and how he's staring at the empty sky the whole time. 

"The way he played was..."

"...different." Kise says

"...different." Aomine repeats, as if he didn't hear Kise finish his sentence for him. 

"Somehow, I see him resembling Kurokocchi."

"Maybe, but...No...! Suna's really--"

"--different. Aominecchi,"

 

_'You have a crush on him, don't you?'_

 

There's pure curiosity in Kise's mind; so much that it has overcome the tinge of jealousy inside.  
"Aominecchi, I'd like to meet this player you're talking about."

"A-ah. Someday." Aomine grins at Kise. 

 

 

After some while, Kise's phone alarm rings.  
"Ah, shoot! I have to go, Aominecchi!"  
"I thought we could do one more First to Five. Can't be helped..."  
"Gomen. My mom's waiting for me. See you soon, Aominecchi!"  
"Ah."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

As planned, Kise and his mother are supposed to go to the Kiyoshis that day. What they didn't expect is a call from one of Kise's elder sisters asking him to find and deliver to her an envelope she left at home. Kise's mother opts to deliver the envelope instead, in the condition that Kise still goes to the Kiyoshis and give them the gifts his mother brought.

 

It's no big deal for Kise Ryouta. Riding the train alone, holding a heavy, white paperbag as he looks at the fast changing scenery beyond the transparent doors. During the walk, the streets are almost empty, and the sun paints the town white at its tallest hour. Kise hears the cicadas' loud sounds as if they're welcoming him.  
Relief washes all over him when the familiar house comes to view. He almost wanted to run if only his feet aren't cooking inside his sneakers against the sizzling asphalt. 

 

He rings the doorbell once. Twice. Then five times. It seems no one is home. 

"Young man!" The voice of an elderly woman calls to him; he looks up to the sloping part of the street and sees her--it's not Obaa-chan, though.   
"Young man!!" the old woman calls again. Kise looks for any other 'young man' around, and realizes that it could only be him, since no one else is around.

"Uhm, excuse me, ma'am...!" Kise hollers back to the elderly, "Do you happen to know where Kiyoshi Touko-san is?"

"Touko...ah, Touko-chan, is it? She already went ahead to the Sunflower house! Hora, that's why I'm calling you, come here, we're gonna be late!" the old woman waves her hands meaning for Kise to hurry. Though confused, he follows her to the so called Sunflower House. 

 

The place is quite a few blocks away from the Kiyoshi residence. More than the distance, the number of mothers and small kids all going to this Sunflower House bothers Kise. He's wondering if he should get back home before it's too late. 

"Kise-chan, is that you?!" Someone already recognized him  
"O-Obaa-chan!!" Kise runs the remaining slope to meet her. He suddenly remembers the other obaa-san who helped him get there, so he runs back down and helps the elderly to walk up the slope. 

 

 

"Aaah! Finally!" the old woman says when they reach the gates of Sunflower House. Obaa-chan has been waiting for them, too.   
"Ah, Obaa-chan, hello again." Kise greets; all smiles despite the dripping sweat on his face and neck. Kise asks about Ojii-chan, who is at a monthly meeting with his local Writers and Readers Club. All the while, Obaa-chan cups his face, her smile shows how delighted she is; she also greets the other obaa-san. Together they invite the young model to join in their activities at the Sunflower house. What could Kise do when two elderly ladies are tugging him?

 

"Tecchan's at school right now. He helps out even though he's not part of the Student Council. Usually, he helps out here at Sunflower; but for now I'm gonna ask for your cooperation."  
Kise's heart skips a beat when Obaa-chan mentions her grandson. Even though he didn't ask, Kise wonders how Obaa-chan could've known the question he pushed at the back of his mind. 

He then remembers his mission for the day.

"W-well, Obaa-chan, I came here to deliver you this--as thanks for taking care of me last time."  
Before they enter a sort-of common room, Kise hands the paperbag to Obaa-chan.   
"They're coconut biscuits from a special bakery. It's not too sweet, so I hope you and Ojii-chan will like it."  
"Oh, my! You shouldn't have; but, thanks anyway! Do you mind if I share some with our friends here?"

Kise doesn't really mind, but he'd rather if it gets appreciated by the people meant to receive it.

"Don't worry, we'll save Tecchan's share." Obaa-chan giggles  
"Really, Obaa-chan--" Kise can't hide the way his lips curl every time the old lady mentions Kiyoshi. Before Kise could give a proper reply, the people of Sunflower House call to assemble them. 

Inside the hall, there are eight workers in charge of the elderly. Before their routine starts, Obaa-chan happily introduces the reluctant Kise to everyone. A few recognize him, and some of the female workers are blushing with his presence. Instantly, he becomes the special ninth volunteer (though he's more like a plus one to Obaa-chan since he doesn't leave her side).

They start with stretching exercises before they are formed into eight groups. Kise is in the group where Obaa-chan is. They play some rounds of karuta, and of course they talk about the pretty boy. The elderly enjoy talking to Kise, especially since the young model is as vivacious as his hair color. He can even tease and make the old ladies laugh; somewhere along, he doesn't feel out of place anymore.

 

Evening is approaching when the activities end. Some people, seemingly from their schools or office, are fetching their relatives to their way home.   
"Thank you for joining me for today, Kise-chan. Would you like to come to our house? Let's wait for Tecchan while having tea,"

"Sorry Obaa-chan; maybe some other time. Thanks for the offer, though."

The two walk up to the gate of the Kiyoshi household; as Kise bids the old lady farewell, he also meets Ojii-chan, who's also coming home from his meeting. The old man insists on having Kise over for dinner, but again the young man declines. Even as he's walking away, the old couple waves and says their 'goodbye' and 'visit us soon'.

 

On his lone walk to the train station, the white pavements he saw earlier are now turning blue. The light posts are flickering on, and a few dog barks from the neighborhood reach Kise's ears. Mission completed, he happily thinks. He nonchalantly gets his phone from his pocket and types a message.

_Just came from your house. We could've met if you|_

Kise stops walking as he stares blankly at the screen. 

"Wait a minute--" he fervently taps to delete the text, "Why on earth do I have to mail that idiot sempai?"

As he continues to walk with his eyes on his phone, Kise bumps onto someone. He looks up to see one of the most unique pair of eyebrows he's seen. 

"S-sorry, I--"  
He recognizes the school uniform just as he sees another presence beside that person. 

"A-re? Ryouta,"

The other person, who so shamelessly called him by his first name, is  
"K-Kiyoshi...-san? A-and, uhm"

The Kaijou ace tries to remember the other Seirin player's name.

"Ah, Mitobe-san, am I right?"

Mitobe just stares, eye-to-eye, at Kise. Kise nods as if he answers to Mitobe's silent words. 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking, so.....Ah, haissu, we don't have practice so I--th-that aside! I must be holding you both--"

All the while, Kiyoshi stares amazed at the phenomenon of someone else understanding Mitobe, and it's Kise, at that--although it just looked like Kise talking to himself. 

"...Ah, well then... Ja na, Mitobe-san, Kiyoshi-san--"  
Kise bows to each sempais, and the sempais do the same. 

_'What was that?...He's suddenly polite and formal like we're meeting for the first time...'_ Kiyoshi thinks. In his moment of thinking, Mitobe looks at him as if urging him to follow Kise. 

 

 

"Wait!"  
Kise hears the sprinting sound of shoes hitting the asphalt slope. He turns to look back and see if it's really Kiyoshi that he heard.

Kiyoshi suddenly stops just inches from Kise. He heaves and catches his breath, his hands on his knees. He lifts his head and almost hits Kise's jaw.  
"W-woah~! Sempai! That was close!"

 _'Too close...!'_ The view in front of Kiyoshi strays his thoughts in so many ways that his lungs compete to make him breathe. 

"Sempai...?"  
"A, iya...ano--"

Suddenly, Kise lets out a laugh and makes Kiyoshi dazed. How he missed this sunny kohai. He thought things will be awkward after the way they separated last time. 

"Calm down!" Kise manages to say in between his giggles, "What is it, sempai?"

"You..." Kiyoshi says under his breath. He smiles albeit looking tired; longing shows in the way his eyebrows arch with the gentle look in his eyes.  
"I wanted to see you." 

Kise mentally kicks himself for getting ideas out of Kiyoshi's words.

"You say that, but weren't you ignoring my messages?"  
"About that, sorry--I've been quite occupied with both the basketball club and the Student Council. I'm just a helper, though. Just--hey, why don't we continue this at our house?"

Kise stops himself just milliseconds before he could utter 'I just went there'.

"A-ahem. Sorry, but I have to decline, sempai.Well then--"  
"Then I'll walk you up to the station." Kiyoshi interjects. Kise knows he can't dissuade the idiot sempai from doing so, so he walks on towards the direction of the station.

 

 

Somehow, though his mind is filled with words to say, Kiyoshi maintains the quiet moment that they have as they walk together.   
It's Kise who speaks his mind first. He glances at his sempai; he can sense that Kiyoshi's really had quite a day, though it's not showing.

"Aren't you pushing yourself too much?"

Kiyoshi looks at Kise, then forward to dodge a couple of students passing the same street.

"It's not that easy, but I'm happy with what I do."  
"Helping out is good, but don't push yourself too hard." Kise tries to say it as indifferent as he could seem--but, surely, Kiyoshi could feel his concern. The previous notion of other people that Kise Ryouta is a self-centered narcissist seems to Kiyoshi a shallow idea of those who couldn't see what's inside the model's glass walls.

"Hai, hai." he answers, smiling.  
"Just one 'hai' is enough, though--quoting Kasamatsu-sempai here."

To be talking like this--Kiyoshi thinks--is all he needs to reward a tiring day. 

"Na,"  
"Hn?"  
"Before you go...do you wanna get ice pops from the konbi?"  
Kiyoshi's quite sure he's gonna receive a 'no'.  
"That sounds good, sempai! Your treat?"

 

 

As agreed, they go to the konbi and Kise almost runs to the popsicles. Kiyoshi silently follows, smiling as he looks at Kise's happy face.

"Oh-hoh~! This one's new!" The blonde points out the cherry flavored popsicles.  
"I thought you liked strawberry?"  
"Yeah, I'm getting both--it's your treat, right?"  
"Hm...but if you eat both--"  
"Hai hai, I understand..! Then, let's get Cherry and Strawberry and eat halves!" he starts to get one of each from the freezer.  
"...just one 'hai' is enough, you said..." Kiyoshi says under his breath, as if laughing. 

 

Eating the cold treat amid the cool evening breeze doesn't faze the blonde Kaijou ace. They slowly tread the way to the train station, but opt to stop at an empty lot where there are trees and lamp posts. Kise can't ride while eating the popsicle anyway.

"So, I thought we're eating halves?" Kiyoshi says.   
"Hmh? Yappari, it has to be strawberry for me...and since you also started to eat yours--"  
"I'll let you have this if you want," The sempai directs his half-eaten popsicle to his kohai   
"Ugh! Iya, no thanks."  
"What? Didn't you share popsicles with Midorima back then?"  
"You remember weird things!"  
Suddenly Aomine's face springs back to Kise's mind. Aomine's face as he was talking about another person that he seemingly likes. 

"Ryouta?"

_'Even though I already decided..!'_

"Mou, I should head home now. Thanks for the treat, sempai."

"Wait, Ryouta--"

Kiyoshi lightly grasps Kise's elbow to stop him from leaving. The sudden change in Kise's mood is very clear to the sempai.

But even though Kiyoshi's been wanting to ask if it's about Aomine that's bothering his sunny kohai, he stops himself from doing so. He decided that he'll wait for Kise to talk about those kind of things when he's ready.

 

"...Sempai?" 

"Cherry flavor,"

"..Eh..?"

"This cherry flavored popsicle--tastes really great, Ryouta."

His one hand holds Ryouta, the other holds up the finished popsicle to emphasize his statement. 

"Eh?" Kise's brows scrunch together. Kiyoshi just nods with an air of serious adoration for the treat. 

"Really, now!" Kise harshly waves his arm to release Kiyoshi's hold, "You really have to hold me for that?! And what 'Ryouta'-'Ryouta'?! You're getting ahead of yourself, Sempai. Do it when you've earned the right to!"

If it were Kasamatsu or Hyuuga standing in front of Kise, he would have received a hit and a harsh reprimanding. But it's Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi, who smiles even in the toughest situations and can only see the positives in the sea of negatives. 

"Then...I have the right to earn it, right? Wakatta. For now, it's back to 'Kise-kun'."  
"What?!"  
"Oya, look at the time! Let's hurry and get you on a train home quick!" Kiyoshi pulls Kise by the forearm.  
"S-Stop dragging me!"

 

 

 

Kiyoshi follows up to the very platforms of the station. Kise couldn't do anything but mutter 'baka' with a suppressed smile on his lips.   
It's a mystery how there are very few riders waiting for the train. On Kise's side, it's just him and the sempai--the idiot moving his toes up and down as if to fight stagnation.

"Are you going to follow me until I get home?" Kise looks up beside him--at Kiyoshi.

"If you really want to--" Kiyoshi's eyes meet golden ones. 

"No. Please forget that I asked." Kise's internally kicking himself _'Why am I getting nervous with him now?!'_

 

"Mou...maybe I should believe in Midorimacchi's lucky items now...because of sempai--"  
"Hnn? Why? What did I do?"

 

 _'Even though I'm muttering to myself!!'_ Kise thought.

 

"...A lot! From that time, and this morning, _zeeeenbu_! It's all Kiyoshi-san's fault! Ah! Also the Cherry-flavored popsicle! Because of sempai I didn't get to taste it! You should take responsibility for all that!"

"Eh? 'That time and this morning', what did I do?"

"I'm not telling! At least for the Cherry, you should take responsibility--then you'll be cleared!" 

"You want me to?"

The bustling sounds of the arriving train surprises Kise--but he's more surprised by the sudden moist contact on his lips. He can't move, his mind stops its gears. Kiyoshi's right in front of him--his very face right in front of him--his vision is blurred, but for sure it's Kiyoshi. 

And it's Kiyoshi's lips moving against his-- _kissing_ him. 

Kise can't breathe. His eyes are wide open, but in front of him he can see the train and the steel cables clearer than the brunette's eyebrows. 

_'T-this is...'_

A faint sweet smell corresponds with the taste he's subconsciously guessing. When the train finally stops in front of them, his vision of Kiyoshi's face becomes clearer and he can breathe again after what feels like a very long kiss. His lips, his face, and his ears feel hot unlike his icy fingers and toes. 

Kise feels as though his heart is not in its right place now; it might've fell out of his ribcage. 

"If that won't do, I'll just get you the real thing next time. Ah, hora, hora! The train's gonna leave without you now,"

"...e...eto...e..Eh?" the kohai is confused; the loud sound of the train, the kiss, the warmth, the flavor of cherry, Kiyoshi, and the train. 

"Train." Kiyoshi points at the open doors, smiling nonchalantly.

"A, s-sou--" Kise meekly steps in the train and before he could fully understand that he just have been one-upped by the sly sempai, the warning sounds go off and the doors close. Kise's blood starts running again and, as he sees Kiyoshi looking at him from the platform, makes angry faces and raises a fist and even mouths _'oboetoke!'_

Kiyoshi sees this and just gives out a laugh. When he couldn't see any trace of his dear Kohai anymore, he sighs and feels a sort of energy bubbling inside him that also makes him feel kind of weak. 

"Ahh..." he covers his blushing face with the back of his palm "What...Kise-kun is so--"  
His phone vibrates and he sees a message from Kise

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!!! ٩(๑`^´๑)۶_

 

and more messages

\--- _Sempai is a BAKA!_

 

\--- _I'm never ever EVER gonna forgive you! I'll remember this!_

 

\--- _I'm gonna get you for what you did!_

 

And, as usual, all Kiyoshi sees is the positive and replies

_Please do.♥_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays Everyone~
> 
>  
> 
> Also, sorry for inserting a non-KNB chara. I used Sunakawa Makoto from the anime and manga series Ore Monogatari because I visualized Aomine staring in awe at someone like Suna--Cool, calm and collected but has a genuine heart of gold.   
> ....that and FINALLY SOME DEVELOPMENT!  
> Let me know what you think~!


	11. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
>  When Kiyoshi thought it was...
> 
> ...it's the other way around for Kise.   
> .  
> .  
> .

_19:02_   
\----- _ **Sempai!!!**_

 

 _19:02_  
\----- _**I've been tainted!! (ﾉД`)ｼｸｼｸ**_

 

 _19:02_  
\----- _ **Sempaiiii~~~~~!!!!**_

 

 _19:02_  
\----- _ **Sempaiiii~~~~~!!!! ٩(๑´0`๑)۶**_

 

 _19:03_  
\----- _ **Kasamatsu-sempai~~~~~!!!!**_

 

 _19:03_  
\--- _ **Dakara! How many times do I have to tell you to check who you're sending to! It's KAGAMI, you baka!!**_

 

 _19:06_  
\--- _ **After bugging me like that you're gonna run away? That said, what happened to you? What 'tainted'?**_

 

 _19:17_  
\--- _ **Oi Kise. Seriously, if it's hard for you to say right now it's fine. Just know that if you need someone, you have one here. Just hang in there, OK?**_

 

 _19:19_  
\----- _ **Kagamicchi is so kind...Do you really want to know that much?...(ﾉ´∀｀*)**_

 

 _19:19_  
\--- _ **Forget it! And here I'm being considerate**_

 

 _19:20_  
\----- _ **Mou!!!! I'm starting to think that it could've been better if it was Kagamicchi!! It could've been better if it was someone else!! Someone else!!!! (´Д⊂ヽ**_

 

 _19:20_  
\--- _ **Dakara nandayo??! Your being vague is annoying!**_

 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~

 

"Well...I would've been congratulating you if it was mutual..." Hyuuga says to Kiyoshi, who has his face on the table--sulking in his own way. At a quiet corner of Maji's, the two are letting out their personal problems that are totally unrelated to basketball.

For some reason, it was Hyuuga who asked for them to meet, but it's Kiyoshi who slumped first his face onto the table and told his friend about his first kiss. 

"That said, you didn't even tell me you have someone you like. Do I know her? Is she from our school?" 

Hyuuga's nerves show after receiving no replies.

"Oi, Kiyoshi Teppei!"

The brunette moves his head to say "Yes. And no."

"Eh? What do you--"  
"How about you?" Kiyoshi finally picks himself up and sits properly to face Hyuuga. "How are you and Riko?'  
"You're just escaping now, huh?!"

 

 

Kiyoshi would have thought it was just fine if only the sunny Kaijou ace sent him anything, really _anything_ , after that night. He thought it would all come across, but now he's feeling guilty about what he did; _'I don't really regret it, but if this is how it'll go...'_ \--those thoughts come cycling inside his head. 

 

After all, it's nearing three months since Kise started ignoring Kiyoshi's messages and calls. When Kiyoshi still thought it was fine, he sent casual messages--how his own day went, asking Kise's, and sending signs of mundane peace like a picture of a resting cat. Kiyoshi thought it was the usual hostility when he didn't get a message from Kise for two weeks. His busy life as a senior plus club activities left little room for thinking outside its perimeters until one day he finally realizes what damage he could have done with his kiss. 

 

 

-~-~-~-~-~-

 

"Kiyoshi-kun?...Kiyoshi-kun?"

"A-ah, yes? What is it, Haruna-san?"

"...You're looking quite...pale. Do you want to call it a day?"

"No. I'm fine, really. Sorry for spacing out. Let's do our best to finish these. Just a bit more!"

Kiyoshi continues with collating and stapling the photocopies in front of him. No matter how busy he is, his mind constantly thinks about Kise--if Kise is angry, what's Kise doing, if he can see Kise if he goes to the agency's office. These thoughts slowly drain Kiyoshi amidst his enthusiasm at school and at the basketball club. 

Some times, he absently bites his lip as if it reminds him of the flavor of mixed strawberry and cherry. 

 

 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

 

 

_04:23  
\----Kise-kun, please let's talk._

_04:24  
\----If what I did last time made you uncomfortable, please let me know. I'm sorry if I made you feel so._

_04:26  
\----Let's talk. Please.  
_

 

 

"Ugggh!" Kise flops his head face flat on the pillow and tries to get back to sleep.

 

 

 

~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~

 

 

Kasamatsu huffs right after he took a seat across Kise. They're at a café that Kise enjoyed going to after being treated to lunch by a sempai from another planet.

"...Kasamatsu-sempai..." Kise looks with wide eyes at his former captain.

"Sorry, I had quite some time looking for this place--"

"N-no, I just got here, too. But..."

Kise looks beside Kasamatsu

"Yo, Kise!"

"Moriyama won't let go of me until after I said he could come, too. This idiot..."

"I wouldn't miss a chance to see the possible lady luck of my life! It's suffocating at the dorms-"

"Then you could have just gone out and went on your own downtown trip! Haaah....Sorry, Kise. That aside, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Hhmmm...Love problems?!" Moriyama leans towards Kise, almost crossing the table.

"Moriyama!" Kasamatsu shoves him back to his seat. "So, what is it?" his eyes shoot back to Kise. 

The sunny kohai genuinely thought he could gush his heart out to his Kasamatsu-sempai. He's one of the very few options Kise have; but, with Moriyama-sempai here, he feels like the talk he wants it to be won't be. 

"Oi, Kise?" Kasamatsu's brows meet.   
"Uhmm, maybe I should just leave--" Moriyama starts to rise from his seat

"N-no, Moriyama-sempai! It's fine with you here! I'm just...surprised that you really went out of your way for me..." Kise explains to both of the sempais in front of him. His problems could wait, he thinks. "Let's just get something to eat and drink first. I'm actually hungry! I'll treat you!"

Moriyama and Kasamatsu share a meaningful look. "Hey, Kohai. Don't underestimate the wallet of a sempai! Moriyama and I will treat you!"

"Eh? Maji, sempai?"

"O-Oi!! Kasamatsu!"

 

~-~-~-~-~-~

 

"Anyway, are you sure you're getting enough sleep?" Izuki looks concernedly at Kiyoshi. 

"Yeah, Shun, I'm fine." The brunette shows his gentle smile. It's been really three months now.

"He's fine, Izuki. That lovesick fool," Hyuuga grins, "That said, I thought Wakamatsu and the others said they're ahead of us?"

The three Seirin starters, along with other seniors from their own club and from other rival schools, agreed to meet for a casual game. Of course the other kohais will not let the chance to play against awesome players, so they tag along even when their Captain said 'Don't'. 

"Good morning!!" Kagami greets ahead of the others.  
"It's afternoon, though, Kagami-kun. Good afternoon, Captain, Izuki-sempai, Kiyoshi-sempai." Kuroko follows.

"A-re? Sempai, what's wrong?" Kagami asks while looking at Kiyoshi, who's sitting like a duck with his elbows resting on his knees. The rest suddenly have their eyes showing concern.

"Really, even someone like Kagami here can see you're troubled." Captain says to his friend.

"Let it be for now," Izuki tries to stir Kiyoshi away from being the topic.

"....Man, here and there...I don't believe in luck like that Midorima, but Gemini people do seem down in luck--"

"What made you say that, Kagami-kun?"

"Hm? Because Kise's been ranting to me about unintelligible stuff. Anyway, he didn't tell--"

Kiyoshi very suddenly rises up and surprises his teammates with his actions. He grabs anxiously at Kagami. 

"Kagami, Kise-kun messaged you?"  
"Y-yeah."  
"What did he say?" 

 

 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

The Kaijou trio calls it a day before the sun sets. All Kise could do was have a nice long chat with his two sempais instead of trying to have some kind of counselling.  
It's not like both sempais didn't notice; they just opted to have Kise tell them the matter when he's ready. 

"But hey, the food is something. The place is not noisy, too. How did you get to know this place?" Kasamatsu asks as they step out the cafe. The way Kise's eyes slightly look down before answering doesn't go unnoticed.

"...Just...just, through another sempai." Kise gives a small laugh

"Really?" Kasamatsu says, "Who?"

Moriyama and Kasamatsu walks ahead and doesn't notice right away that Kise's stopped walking.

"...Kiyoshi Teppei."

"Hn?" Both sempais look back to see their kohai, brows meeting as his golden eyes stare at the brick pathway.

"...Nope. Nevermind!" Kise walks ahead with a fiery expression in his eyes. 

Between themselves, Moriyama asks Kasamatsu what could be wrong with Kise,   
"I have no conclusions yet." The former captain answers.

 

 

~-~-~

 

 

"You must be kidding me if this is what you'll show us at the next Cup." Imayoshi says from the bench. He's with Susa and Miyaji as spectators of the game. Since they're too many, they decided to shuffle players every quarter of the game. No fixed captains, but they must work themselves as a team. 

"Kagami! What are you doing?! Don't hog the ball!" Hyuuga yells at his kohai. Unfortunately, Kuroko plays for the other team and easily steals the ball from Kagami.

"Kiyoshi-sempai!"

Kiyoshi receives the pass, and makes the shot even when Wakamatsu tried to stop him.

"...I thought his knee injury was healed?"  
Miyaji and the other Seirin kohais turn to Imayoshi with wondering gazes. 

"What makes you think it hasn't, yet?" Susa asks.  
"Well...intuition, maybe? Ah, Takao-kun?"  
The former Toô captain asks when Takao, who's playing with Kuroko's team, chances by their bench. 

"About Kiyoshi-san? Well, it's not really his knee that's holding him."

"Didn't he just score, though?" Miyaji asks his Shutoku kohai

"Yeah, but still--ah! Sorry, we have a game to win! I'll have to brag about this to Shin-chan!"   
Takao runs back to the action and leaves the others on the bench still with a question mark. 

"Yare yare...." 

Something tells the people around him that Imayoshi's smile is a forboding divination. 

 

 

 

~-~-~-~

 

 

"Nice play. Though, I have to say, we have a lot of things to work on." Hyuuga says to Kiyoshi, Kuroko, Furihata, Mitobe, Koganei and Izuki as they wait in line at the vending machine at the train station. The others already went ahead their own ways, including their invited players from other schools.

"That Sakurai got better at his shooting, but his attitude towards you is still the same!" Koganei says to their captain.

"Don't remind me! Really! I'll never get him to play for my team again even if he's the only shooter left in this world!" The irked Hyuuga rants as he claims his sports drink. "I'll never even exchange Kuroko for him!"

A glum aura spreads from the blue-haired kohai. He looks dejected. 

"K-Kuroko! He means it as a compliment!" Izuki explains. Mitobe, through Koganei, says "We appreciate a very respectful kohai like you!"

 

"Ah!" an outsider's voice comes to them, "Kurokocchi?!"

It's Kise with his sempais Moriyama and Kasamatsu walking up to them. A certain brunette's attention has definitely been called.

"Hey!" Kasamatsu vigorously greets the Seirin team.  
"Hello. We missed you at the practice games." Hyuuga says  
"Ah, so it happened, huh? How did it go? Moriyama asks 

The flow of their conversation goes well; but with eyes like Kuroko's, it's obvious how Kise avoids looking and getting near the spot where Kiyoshi is. Others don't mind--they don't know anything anyway. 

Until the obvious becomes too much for Kiyoshi that he boldly walks towards Kise and holds him by the arm.   
"Kise-kun, please, let's talk." he looks seriously at the blonde ace. Kise keeps on ignoring Kiyoshi's advances, but his exasperated huff surely means something. 

The others are too stunned to say anything, but Kasamatsu moves and holds Kiyoshi's hand holding Kise.   
"Wait, Kiyoshi."

He still won't let go. His eyes stare hard at Kise's that are dead set on ignoring him.

"Kiyoshi," Izuki tries to pacify the heating situation.

"Please, Kasamatsu-san..." Kiyoshi looks at the senior and back to the kohai, "I'm sorry, Kise-kun." he pulls Kise and drags him away.   
"W-wait, wha--hey!" The blonde finally reacts, but is already being pulled to follow the tall brunette. 

"Oi, Kiyoshi--!"  
"Kasamatsu-san," Kuroko steps in his way, "It's alright. Please let Kise-kun and Kiyoshi-san have this time to talk."

 

 

 

 

"Itta-! It hurts!" Kise violently shakes his arm and frees himself from Kiyoshi's hold. That it hurt is just an over-reaction resulting from Kise's sullied mood. 

They reached a semi-secluded area within the train station's vestibule. It was the furthest Kiyoshi can take him for a personal talk. Finally, after a long episode of no communication, he's face-to-face with Kise. 

"Sorry for dragging you here, Kise-kun--"

A slap.

Though Kiyoshi wasn't expecting it, he readied himself to be hurt. When he looks up, he sees Kise's eyes glaring with anger.

"I...I kind of thought you must be mad at me..." Kiyoshi feels the stinging, hot sensation on his cheek.

"What, do you expect me to thank you?"  
Kise's tone gives Kiyoshi the message that whatever bridge they built is now rapidly burning. 

"No, I mean, can you just please tell me what's wrong?"

"Heh, wrong?" the younger male lets out a sarcastic laugh, "You're really asking me as if you have no idea? It's you!" 

The few passers by can't help but look at the two when Kise just growled at Kiyoshi. The people go on, though, and that's the least of Kiyoshi's issues right now. 

"I tried to give you the same respect I have for Kasamatsu-sempai. I seriously thought that I could trust you, but you ruined all that because--because of what you did! You think I'm that easy, huh?! Do you think I'm the kind of person who lets their firsts get easily thrown in the wind like that? Tell me!"  
"No. I never--"  
"To take my first kiss like that...You don't even know who's the person I like! You don't even know how I feel!"

"I know..!"

Kiyoshi's words take Kise aback. 

"I know who he is...the person you like. I'm not sure if anyone else has noticed, but I'm quite sure it's Aomine."

That instant, a very red blush spreads on Kise's face. 

 

"How..?"

 

"It could be your pretty looks, or your charisma; my eyes just can't help but follow you. And I see how you stare at Aomine with your eyes...That's why..."

Suddenly, Kiyoshi does a 90-degree bow of apology to his kohai in front of him. 

 

"I'm sorry. For taking away your precious first kiss. If this is not enough for you to forgive me, I'm willing to kneel and do a proper dogeza."

Even Kise feels ashamed of making a sempai apologize to him, moreso because there are people staring at their situation. Hearing nothing from Kise, Kiyoshi turns resolute in doing a dogeza.

"Then," he starts to kneel

"W-wait, wait, wait!" The flustered blonde cringingly holds Kiyoshi by the upper arms. "Y-you don't have to do that here!"

"But...where is fine?" a part of Kiyoshi feels relief as he thinks that Kise still shows a shred of concern for him. 

"What 'where is fine'? Nowhere is fine! No, it's not fine! Really, doing a dogeza that easily...You take things too much on a whim! Have you no pride?!"

"It's not on a whim. I am serious about everything when it comes to you, Kise-kun. And I'm extremely sorry for what I did to you."

"...mou..." Kise covers his own face; he feels half embarrassed and still half angry. "...If you're always serious about me and you knew how I feel for Aominecchi, then why did you kiss me?"

It could still be early, but Kiyoshi knows his answer now or later will be the same.   
"Because I like you, Kise-kun."

The kohai's face turns to a redder tint; he heard the sempai, but his mind doesn't react as fast. "E-eh?"

"I'm seriously in love with you, Kise Ryouta."

 

Anything; just, anything--Kise thinks something around them should happen just so he can run away from this awkward confrontation. 

 

"I thought it was obvious to you, though." Kiyoshi adds to his confession. 

 

_'Stop! Enough!'_

 

When nothing happened around to change the situation, Kise starts to walk away on his own. He plans to run back to his sempais and get on a train back to his home and live as if this moment never happened.

But it's not in Kiyoshi to give up just like that and leave things hanging like a sword above his head. He follows Kise and gently halts him by the arm. 

"I'm telling the truth; now, do you forgive me? I'm really willing to do a dogeza if that'll make you forgive me." Kiyoshi moves to kneel again.

"No, no, no, hold it! Geez!" Kise stops Kiyoshi again, though he clamps the sempai's arms tighter this time. He gives a heavy sigh. 

"...I just can't stay angry at you..." he says under his breath.

"Huh?"

"I said!" The kohai looks somewhere else, unable to hold the sempai's stare, "I'm not angry at you anymore, but still, I won't forgive you!"

He really thought it'd be enough; but, a couple of blinks later, Kise hears gasps from strangers and when he looks to his side he sees Kiyoshi bowing his head with his palms and knees on the floor.

"K-Kiyoshi-san!!"

"Like this...I'm really sorry." the brunette says in a loud, clear voice. 

Before any one of the annoying bystanders get the chance to raise their phones, Kise says the words that can make the idiot rise from the floor.   
"I understand! I understand! Yes, yes, you're forgiven! Don't make me repeat myself or I'll take it back, now stand up! Hora! Kiyoshi-san!" Kise whispers hurriedly, and it works as Kiyoshi suddenly rises up and stands to meet Kise's face. 

"Really?"

"Damn it..! Let's move out of here first!"

This time, it's Kise who pulls Kiyoshi's hand as the sempai meekly follows with a smile. 

 

 

 

Light...Kiyoshi Teppei feels as though the world that's been quite alright is alright again. The heavy weight in his heart has been lifted; and when he looks up, the orange-to-purple sky seems too bright for dusk.

They've been walking--more like Kise tugging him all along--and have reached quite a couple of blocks away from the train station. Somehow familiar with the area, Kiyoshi recalls walking along the path full of shops and cafes. 

But there are more important things, like, what's happening _now_. 

 

"Just to be clear with you," the blonde starts, and lets go of Kiyoshi's larger arm. "I said I forgive you, but don't go thinking that I let things go that fast. I'll be honest--"

It's somewhat pouty in tone, and while Kise's been facing him, those golden eyes are not.   
Until Kise peels them, and looks at Kiyoshi with wide eyes. 

"I don't like you."

Kiyoshi doesn't show any signs outside but if his heart can be displayed it just crumpled sorrily. 

"...and since you already know, I still like Aominecchi. And you're still miles away from reaching his level."

Kiyoshi's thick brows arch playfully, "Hm, that...is that basketball-wise, or..."

"Ah," the blonde sort of reflects on both players' skills, "T-that...Well! Of course, I have a bias over Aominecchi...Kiyoshi-san, you have your own play style. And, yes, the distance goes both basketball-wise, and our relationship-wise."

After his words, Kise waits for some kind of reaction; it could be the first time he said something like that to a sempai, or to another human being at that. He's actually feeling quite nervous about what this person in front of him will say, or do. Maybe his last similar confrontation was with Shougo--but that was for a totally different reason. 

 

"...So? If that's clear now, I--"

"Give me a chance!" Kiyoshi steps a foot forward. It surprises Kise and almost makes him step back a bit. "That distance--give me a chance to shorten it, Kise-kun!"

"Haah?"

"That gap, our relationship. Let's be close!"

Kise thought those words are quite funny, and are words he can hear only from dramas, animé and preschoolers. 

"T-that's impossible--"

"You still don't know that..! I thought you know how my Ojii-san won Obaa-san's heart. Once we get to know each other, we become friends and from friends we can be close friends and then-"

"That's not how Obaa-chan's story goes! Really, and you call yourself their grandson?"

"Well, because what I know is Ojii-san's version. C'mon now, a chance, please? I'll continue to mail you every day. I'll even play against you if you call for a one-on-one! We'll eat Obaa-san's homemade pudding and watch dramas on weekends if you want!"

"..pffft..! Pfuhahahahahaha!!"  
The kohai goes into a fit of laughter. 

_'Seriously?! What's wrong with me?!'_

He asks himself and thinks it's all ridiculous, but inside his heart there's a fluttering tinge of what could be happiness--and he really can't hide his wide smile. 

 

Kise's laughter, his eyes tearing from too much of it...it's all a wonderful sight for Kiyoshi. Even when he's not sure what's too funny about his proposals. His heart's feeling 60-40, the positive winning.

"Where did you get that from?" Kise speaks in between his laughter, "What makes you think I'll give in with those conditions?"

"Good faith." Kiyoshi smiles.

The Kaijou ace remembers how Kurokocchi described this particular sempai 'austere'. He now knows why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's already February?!   
> Sorry for the slow updates... Happy Valentines or Hearts Day, though. 
> 
> Please tell me if you spot misspelled or grammatical errors...
> 
> I can't clearly say what's up for the next chapter, but we know Kiyoshi's hopes are up. xD 
> 
> thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I have something with Kiyoshi grabbing and running with Kise...idk why ^^;;  
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I did while writing it. <3
> 
> Why is the title Gemini?  
> for me, it's one of the cutest that they have in common <3 I hope you'll read the next chapters, too!  
> Hooray for sempais who love Kise TTuTT//  
> comments are welcome~


End file.
